Date or Ditch 2
by Fikushon sakka
Summary: Kirana Kusnapharani (Nesia) Berlibur ke London dan mencari pekerjaan selama di negara Britania Raya Nesia bertemu teman-temannya dan 'ex boyfriend'. Nesia sebagai aktris yang menjadi karakter sebagai pekerja mangazine La Moda yang terkenal dan menjalani hubungan 'friendship' yang rumit juga hubungan percintaannya bersama sobatnya Seychelles/Crack Pair!/Rated M/MaleXNesia/USXSEY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Pairing: Parallel Nations **

**Rating: Mungkin M ?**

**Genre : Drama/Friendship**

**Warning:OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK,Mungkin akan membuat kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author kaga jelas,Romace pasti gak kerasa meresap menjiwai,Drama yang begitu banyak,persahabatan yang memuakan. Jika anda membaca ini hargailah penulis jika tidak menghargai penulis anda jangan membaca cerita penulis yang aneh dan ga jelas. Ini adalah cerita sebuah permainan Date or Ditch2. Perhatian jangan membaca sesuai umur you know that! This's rated M orang yang masih di bawah umur tidak boleh membacanya jika anda membacanya sungguh itu dosa kalian mungkin saja penulis menuliskan hal-hal yang khusus dewasa.**

**Ket :**

'**Kalimat dalam hati'**

"**Kalimat langsung"**

Happy Reading!~

"_Oke! Take one ready. Acttiiion!"_

**London**

.

.

.

"_Excuse me miss going to order steak or chicken ?"_ seorang pramugari asal Indonesia menanyakan makanan kepada Kirana Kusnapharani yang biasa dipanggil Nesia oleh seluruh teman-teman dunianya

"Oh pak presiden tak perlu menghawatirkan saya. Nesia pasti baik-baik saja,Nesia pasti kembali ke tanah air Nesia janji pak!" ucap Nesia sambil memegang ganggang telephone yang ada di pesawat _Asia Air_ tersebut

"Maaf,saya pesan nasi saja,lauknya tahu dan tempe mbak" ujar Nesia kepada pramugari sembari menutup telephone dari pak presiden

"Maaf nona sepertinya tidak ada tahu dan tempe disini" ucap sang peramugari tersebut

"Baiklah saya hanya ingin roti saja kalau begitu"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar nona"

Sungguh melelahkan perjalanan _air_ dari Indonesia ke Inggris membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama Nesia hanya duduk dan memandang awan-awan dari jendela di sebelah kananya. Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri mendengar perkataan pak presiden yang memperbolehkan ia berlibur di kota London itu yang terkenal dengan kenyamanan dan pusat kota Inggris yah England adalah Arthur Kirkland

"Nona,silahkan rotinya" ujar pramugari tersebut

"Terimakasih" ujar Nesia sembari tersenyum dan kemudian sang pramugari membalasnya dengan senyuman

Tak merasa terbebani mata Nesia mulai mengantuk saat itu pernebangan membutuhkan 8 jam dari sana karena keadaan cuaca yang tak begitu bagus mengakibatkan pesawat melintasi udara dengan hati-hati

Berpergian dengan pesawat terbang dianggap sebagai paling aman bila dibandingkan dengan mode transportasi lain.

Namun ada beberapa risiko kesehatan yang mungkin muncul, terutama bagi mereka yang sering menggunakan pesawat terbang.

Risiko ini berkaitan dengan faktor-faktor seperti tekanan atmosfer, konsentrasi gas, suhu, dan yang paling penting adalah ketinggian.

Berikut adalah beberapa risiko dan masalah kesehatan yang mungkin muncul:

**1. Jet Lag**

Untuk penumpang jarak jauh dan sering melakukan penerbangan, masalah yang paling sering terjadi adalah jet lag.

Masalah ini terjadi ketika jam biologis tubuh terganggu karena melintasi beberapa zona waktu dalam waktu singkat.

Kondisi jet lag dapat memicu beberapa masalah lain, diantaranya:

Gangguan tidur

Gangguan pencernaan

Kehilangan nafsu makan

Lemas

Kelelahan yang abnormal pada siang hari

Nyeri otot

Gangguan konsentrasi

Gangguan ingatan

Gelisah

Mudah marah

Sakit kepala

Haid tidak teratur

**2. Penyakit Dekompresi**

Salah satu risiko kesehatan yang harus diwaspadai oleh penyelam sebelum melakukan penerbangan adalah penyakit dekompresi.

Penyakit dekompresi bisa memicu gejala yang cukup parah pada orang yang melakukan penerbangan tak lama setelah menyelam.

Berikut gejala umum penyakit dekompresi:

Nyeri tajam dan dalam, biasanya terlokalisasi

Gatal dan bengkak pada kulit

Sensasi seperti tertusuk jarum, mati rasa, atau kejang

Kebingungan

Gangguan penglihatan

Lemah

Kelumpuhan pada kaki

Sakit kepala

Kelelahan abnormal

Kehilangan keseimbangan

Gangguan pendengaran

Sesak napas

Batuk kering

**3. Penyakit Ketinggian (Altitude Sickness)**

Penyakit ketinggian merupakan salah satu bahaya kesehatan bagi orang yang sering terbang.

Penyakit ketinggian (altitude sickness) juga dikenal sebagai penyakit gunung akut (acute mountain sickness).

Masalah ini terjadi ketika seseorang tidak menerima cukup oksigen ketika berpindah dengan cepat dari dataran rendah ke ketinggian 8.000 kaki atau lebih tinggi.

Gejala yang disebabkan oleh kondisi ini diantaranya:

Sakit kepala berdenyut

Kelemahan dan kelesuan abnormal

Kehilangan nafsu makan

Pusing

Perasaan lemas (malaise)

Meskipun pesawat penumpang paling modern dirancang mampu mempertahankan tekanan kabin, namun penerbangan jarak jauh masih berpotensi menimbulkan gejala penyakit ketinggian.

Beberapa orang menyatakan bahwa efek penyakit ketinggian mirip dengan mabuk kendaraan.

Gejala seperti disorientasi, limbung, pingsan, bibir atau kuku membiru mengindikasikan kasus penyakit ketinggian yang parah.

**4. Dehidrasi**

Salah satu efek fisiologis umum yang dirasakan selama penerbangan, terutama jarak jauh, adalah dehidrasi.

Sebagian besar kabin pesawat hanya memiliki kelembaban relatif kurang dari 20%.

Hal ini dimaksudkan untuk menjaga struktur dan avionik pesawat dari bahaya yang mungkin muncul akibat kondensasi.

Kelembaban ini lebih rendah dari yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuh untuk menghindari dehidrasi, yaitu lebih dari 30%.

Berikut adalah gejala-gejala dehidrasi yang dialami oleh penumpang pesawat terbang:

Mata kering dan gatal

Kulit kering

Masalah pernapasan, terutama bagi penderita asma

Mulut lengket

Sembelit

Sakit kepala

Mata cekung

Pingsan (terjadi pada kasus dehidrasi berat)

Kelembaban rendah juga dapat membuat orang lebih rentan terhadap infeksi pernapasan.

**5. Airplane Ear/Ear Barotrauma**

Naik dan turun dari penerbangan menyebabkan gas yang terperangkap dalam tubuh menyebar ke tempat lain.

Hal ini menyebabkan perbedaan tekanan udara di telinga tengah dan tekanan udara lingkungan. Kondisi ini dikenal sebagai airplane ear atau ear barotrauma.

Gejala umum dari ear barotaroma meliputi:

Sakit telinga ringan sampai parah

Merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi saluran telinga

Telinga berdering

Vertigo

Muntah

Pada kasus yang parah, penumpang bisa mengalami perdarahan telinga, gangguan pendengaran, sakit gigi, atau nyeri di saluran pencernaan.

**6. Trombosis Vena (Deep Vein Thrombosis)**

Trombosis vena (deep vein thrombosis) merupakan risiko kesehatan yang mungkin dialami oleh orang yang sering melakukan penerbangan, terutama perjalanan jarak jauh.

Kondisi ini terjadi akibat terbentuknya gumpalan darah pada satu atau lebih di pembuluh vena, biasanya terjadi pada kaki.

Penyebab utama dari trombosis vena adalah kondisi statis atau duduk diam dalam waktu yang lama saat terbang atau bepergian dengan mobil.

Pada individu yang sehat, bekuan darah biasanya dihancurkan oleh tubuh tanpa menimbulkan efek jangka panjang.

Tetapi jika bekuan darah cukup besar dan tidak larut dengan sendirinya, maka bisa terlepas dan berpindah tempat mengikuti aliran darah yang kemudian tersangkut di paru-paru sehingga menghalangi suplai darah.

Kondisi ini disebut sebagai emboli paru, yang berakibat fatal jika tidak segera diobati.

Sebenarnya kemungkinan terkena trombosis vena kecil, kecuali sedang hamil dan memiliki riwayat kesehatan seperti emboli paru, kanker, gangguan pembekuan darah, atau sedang menggunakan terapi sulih hormon.

**7. Radiasi Kosmik**

Sinar kosmik dari luar angkasa merupakan partikel sarat energi yang banyak menerpa bumi.

Namun berkat atmosfer dan medan magnet, radiasi kosmik yang bisa mencapai bumi hanya 8% dari total radiasi.

Hal ini berarti semakin jauh dari permukaan bumi semakin rentan kita terkena radiasi kosmik.

Jadi, orang yang sering melakukan perjalanan dengan pesawat lebih besar kemungkinannya terkena radiasi kosmik.

Penelitian menunjukkan bahwa pilot dan kru penerbangan terkena radiasi sebesar 4,6 millisieverts (mSv) per tahun. Sedangkan pekerja yang terpapar radiasi di industri hanya sekitar 3,6 mSv.

Pilot, kru penerbangan, dan orang yang melakukan penerbangan satu hingga dua kali seminggu, lebih rentan terkena kanker kulit, leukemia, atau kanker prostat.

Masalah-masalah lain yang mungkin muncul pada orang yang sering melakukan perjalanan dengan pesawat terbang diantaranya:

Psikosis episode singkat

Paparan polutan seperti ozon, udara yang bercampur dengan minyak jet, dan produk pembakaran dari bahan bakar jet

Keracunan makanan

Penularan infeksi seperti pilek dan flu melalui sistem penyaringan udara pada pesawat

Fobia terbang (flight phobia)

Ketegangan jiwa.

Salah satu dari akibat penerbangan Nesia yaitu tentunya Jet-Lag,Nesia mengalami nyeri otot,gangguan tidur,lemas,dan sakit kepala

Nesia POV

'Aku benar-benar tak menyangka pak presiden sebaik itu,baiklah aku akan buktikan kepada pak presiden bahwa aku bisa tidak bergantung kepada pemasukan negara (Serba gratis) Aku akan mencari pekerjaan setidaknya hanya satu bulan tinggal di London tak masalah,tapi apa pekerjaan yang cocok untukku di sana?' Aku terus memikirkan pekerjaan sampai-sampai aku lupa dan akhirnya mengantuk yah,cukup lelah hanya duduk di kursi sepanjang jam ini setidaknya aku harus memulihkan tenagaku. Kemudian aku merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku dan mengambil penutup mata kemudian tidur

.

.

.

"Perhatian-perhatian bagi para penumpang yang masih tertidur kami sarankan untuk bangun karena sebentar lagi kami akan mendarat" Mendengar hal itu aku pun langsung membuka penutup mata kemudian melihat dari jendela 'Woaah!Indah sekali' aku melihat matahari terbit memancarkan cahaya jingga yang memantul antara awan-awan lain. Kemudian aku memasang sabuk pengaman karena memang pendaratan yang berakhir selamat haruslah aman dan nyaman saat pendaratan.

Setelah turun dari pesawat aku harus mengambil barang bawaanku kemudian mencari taxi untuk mencari sebuah apartemen atau rumah sewaan setidaknya tidak tinggal di Hotel karena biaya di Hotel itu mahal dan untuk menghemat uang aku mencari apartemen untuk ditinggali selama sebulan dan menghabiskan waktu di London

Setelah sampai di apartemen aku langsung menyewanya selama sebulan dan begitu masuk ruangannya cukup luas fasilitas di sana hanya ada ruang tamu yang bisa juga digunakan untuk ruang keluarga,ada satu televisi,dua sofa berwarna cream,meja makan yang ada di lantai bawah sedangkan yang dilantai atas hanya ada satu tempat tidur disertai selimut lengkap,lampu tidur,lemari pakaian,dan lukisan abstrak yang unik kemudian dilantai atas terdapat ruangan mandi di ruangan tersebut ada _shower,_tempat buang air besar dan kecil,terdapat tisu,dua handuk kecil berwarna putih dan tempat botol-botol shampoo dan sabun. Setelah melakukan petualangan ruangan aku menyeret koperku sampai lantai dua tanpa memperdulikan apa pun aku langsung membaringkan badanku di kasur yang empuk melepas rasa lelah setelah pernebangan yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama yakni delapan jam kemudian aku meringkuk dan menggeliat lalu memeluk sebuah bantal kemudian tertidur dengan nyaman di ranjang itu,Nesia sungguh-sungguh lelah badannya yang kecil langsung tidur melepas lelah karena perjalanan yang jauh

**TBC  
(To be Countinue...)**

**Tinggalkan jejak **

**(Review!Don't be silent reader)**

Sumber 7 penyakit akibat penerbangan asli bukan dari saya tapi dari

Maaf kalau sedikit karena disini prolog,jangan lupa ini adalah permainan Date or Ditch2 yang tokohnya adalah character Hetalia. Well, kalau banyak typo atas nama saya sendiri saya mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Jika ada kekurangan dari saya sendiri dan jika ada kelebihan itu datang dari tuhan yang maha esa. Tolong bagi para pembaca yang baik hatinya sarankan saya engan hal-hal yang positif misalnya perbaikan or suggestion untuk imajinasi saya lebih baik :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Pairing: Parallel Nations **

**Rating: Mungkin M ?**

**Genre : Drama/Friendship**

**Warning:OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK,Mungkin akan membuat kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author kaga jelas,Romace pasti gak kerasa meresap menjiwai,Drama yang begitu banyak,persahabatan yang memuakan. Jika anda membaca ini hargailah penulis jika tidak menghargai penulis anda jangan membaca cerita penulis yang aneh dan ga jelas. Ini adalah cerita sebuah permainan Date or Ditch2. Perhatian jangan membaca sesuai umur you know that! This's rated M orang yang masih di bawah umur tidak boleh membacanya jika anda membacanya sungguh itu dosa kalian mungkin saja penulis menuliskan hal-hal yang khusus dewasa.**

**Ket :**

'**Kalimat dalam hati'**

"**Kalimat langsung"**

Happy Reading!~

_"Camera ready,light ready,o__ke! Take two ready. Acttiiion!"_

**London**

_Syukurilah kesulitan. Karena terkadang kesulitan mengantar kita pada hasil yang lebih baik dari apa yang kita bayangkan.  
Kegagalan adalah hal yang biasa, kegagalan bukan berarti Tuhan menghukummu, namun Tuhan hanya mengarahkanmu kembali._

_Lakukan apa yang kamu bisa dengan apa yang kamu punya, dan kamu akan mendapat apa yang kamu butuhkan untuk melakukan apa yang kamu inginkan._  
_Jangan ragu berikan yang terbaik meski itu hal kecil, karena jika hal besar datang tak akan menyulitkan._

_Jangan terlalu mencemaskan sesuatu yang tak berarti, kamu hanya menciptakan sebuah_ _masalah yang memang tak pernah ada pada awalnya._  
_Tak perlu menunggu dicintai untuk kemudian mencintai, tapi mulailah untuk mencintai maka kamu akan dicintai dan disayangi._

_Dalam cinta, semakin sedikit aku melihat dengan matamu, semakin banyak aku akan_ _melihat dengan hatimu._  
_Kenali terlebih dahulu sebelum menilai, karena yang tampak indah tak selalu indah dan yang tampak buruk tak selalu buruk._  
_Jangan hiraukan mereka yang membencimu. Mereka hanya orang yang berharap memiliki __hidup sepertimu.  
__Perhatianmu adalah hal yang mereka inginkan seperti halnya denganku membuatku paham arti mencintai sesugguhnya sang periku adalah dirimu Nesia..._

_Arthur memberikan sebuah surat yang isinya adalah sebuah prosa yang sangat indah sungguh membuat hatiku bergetar,mataku terasa panas dan tak terasa air mataku berlinang menitikan tetesan air yang membuat pipiku basah  
"Terimakasih Arthur aku juga—"_

.

.

.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**London**

.

.

.

Sinar-sinar matahari memberi penerangan sampai menembus kaca jendela yang berada di _Apartement Contemporary Baker Residence Sun Valley_ sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas yang penghuninya adalah seorang perempuan atau pun laki-laki yang di dalamnya. Kirana Kusnapharani tinggal di _Apartement Contemporary Baker Residence Sun Valley _nomor sembilan,sinar matahari membuat penghuni yang berada di sana terasa terusik dengan adanya gangguan kenyamanan saat tidur sehingga penghuni tersebut menutup dirinya dengan selimut kemudian hanya beberapa menit merasa kekurangan oksigen penghuni tersebut membuka selimutnya dengan perlahan kemudian memeluk bantalnya. _Well_, ini penghuni nomor sembilan ini terlalu lelah untuk mengerakan badannya yang masih terasa berat terasa seperti seorang yang menggotong karung beras lima kilo,lehernya terasa sakit lalu penghuni tersebut mencoba membuka matanya,dan kepalanya terasa berat kemudian Nesia berfikir ternyata baru sadar kalau dia ada di London dan mimpi yang tadi itu apa maksudnya? Apakah benar Arthur akan seperti itu,sepertinya tidak sama sekali tidak kalau pun itu terjadi pasti lah yang membuat karakter Arthur itu berubah 180 derajat yang tadinya licik di mata Nesia menjadi sangat romantis dan dramatis adalah sebuah kejadian besar dan membuatnya berubah itu pasti. Nesia menggerakan kakinya untuk turun dari kasur kemudian tubuh Nesia dengan sangat terpaksa mengambil handuk berwarna_ rainbow _dengan berjalan pelan ia pun akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu (?) _Well_,kalian tahu sendiri harus melakukan apa kalau di kamar mandi tak perlu di jelaskan atau pun di jabarkan. Setelah melakukan ritual sehari-hari lalu Nesia merasa lapar ya tentu saja seorang manusia pasti merasakan hal itu, orang gila pun merasakannya bagaimana tidak rasa lapar menyerang membuat perut berbunyi meminta di isi _'Makan!Makan!Makan!'_

Nesia POV

'Gawat lemari isinya kosong sedangkan aku lapar' Ah benar juga ini kan di London mana ada makanan di lemari. Aku pun segera mengambil koran kemudian mencari pekerjaan di sekitar London, beberapa halaman tengah di koran memang membutuhkan pekerja tapi aku merasa tidak cocok dengan semua itu kemudian aku membuka pada halaman kedua dari akhir dan membacanya yang intinya "Needs of workers, age 20-more, talented in magazine La Moda" Wow,bekerja sebagai karyawan majalah La Moda pasti mahal bayarannya baik lah aku akan pergi. Setelah berpakaian rapih dan modis aku bergegas turun kemudian menaiki bus way yang berada di dekat jalan tentunya sebelum menaiki aku harus mengetahui jadwal bus yang akan dituju melewati puluhan bahkan ratusan kaki yang menginjak di stasiun itu dan beberapa _bus way_ telah melewati stasiun itu kemudian menurunkan penumpang dan sebaliknya, setelah menunggu lima menit akhirnya bus yang telah kutunggu datang juga yang sesuai tujuanku yaitu alamat yang tertera di koran itu. Aku sebaiknya hati-hati di negara orang lain bisa saja ada penjahat yang mengenaliku dan meminta tebusan uang yang besar dan membuat negaraku kewalahan menangani kasus ini,yah aku tahu itu berlebihan bahkan orang awam pun pasti melihat diriku sebagai turis dan jika pun mereka mengenaliku pastilah orang itu adalah teman-teman negaraku setidaknya aku tidak bertemu Arthur yang licik bagaikan musang yang duhulu menipuku,aku juga beruntung sekali tidak bertemu dengan yaah si kepala tulip yang selalu _**over protective **_kepada setiap teman-temanku jika ada yang mendekat atau pun berbicara denganku pasti kepala tulip itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh selidik bagaimana pun juga aku benar-benar bersyukur karena beban tidak sebegitu beratnya saat aku dijajah,ya dahulu memang aku ini bodoh mau saja di perintah dan tertipu daya oleh mereka tapi sekarang aku mengerti dan bertekad semua aku tulis di pancasila juga UUD 1945. Aku lihat banyak juga yang menaiki _bus way_ sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa duduk dan terpaksa berdiri bergelantungan dan sedikit sesak juga karena pagi ini banyak penumpang

.

.

.

"Perhatian,bagi para penumpang sebentar lagi akan memasuki kawasan Moda. Persiapkan diri anda dan jangan meninggalkan barang bawaan anda"

Mendengar informasi tersebut aku pun bersiap-siap agar turun,hanya butuh lima menit pintu _bus way_ terbuka lebar mempersilahkan penumpang turun dan masuk dalam _bus._

Setelah turun dari _bus way_ aku pun berjalan kaki ke arah kanan sekitar kurang lebih sepuluh menit aku pun tiba di perusahaan _Fashion's Mangazine_ sungguh gedungnya tinggi sekali dan mengkilap membuat aku gugup untuk melamar pekerjaan di sana,tentu saja perusahaan ini telah berkembang dengan pesat di bagian _Fashion_ tentunya di negara Britania Raya sebelum masuk perusahaan ini aku mengatur nafasku agar tenang

'Tarik nafas' 'Buang' 'Tenang Nesia kamu pasti bisa!' aku menyemangati diriku sendiri dan alhasil itu sedikit membantu untukku sendiri kemudian aku melangkah masuk di bagian _Lobby_ aku menanyakan kepada pekerja yang ada di sana apakah di sini masih ada lowongan pekerjaan lalu karyawan itu pun menjawab tentu silahkan anda masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk di wawancara dan memeriksa surat-surat lamaran kerja yang anda bawa, karyawan itu menununjuk ruangan tersebut kemudian dengan rasa percaya diri aku masuk ruangan tersebut tentunya sebelum masuk ruangan aku mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu

"Silahkan masuk" ucap seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan

"Permisi.." ucapku sopan kepadanya

"Silahkan duduk,nona" kata seseorang yang berpakaian jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih itu, kemudian aku duduk dengan nyaman

"Anda pasti akan melamar kerja di perusahaan ini" ucapnya

"Benar tuan" ucapku sembari tersenyum

"Baiklah dimana surat-surat lamaranmu?" tanyanya

"A—h " ucapku lirih 'Siaaal!Aku lupa nih gawat!Gawat!'

"Itu—maaf tuan saya lupa bawa" ucapku bohong

"Bagaimana sih anda,sebenarnya anda ini ingin melamar pekerjaan tapi anda tidak membawa berkas-berkas persyaratan yang tertulis di koran!" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan sedikit keras

"Tapi,saya bisa kerja kok tuan" aku mencoba membela diri

"Hah! Kerja,apakah kau berpengalaman menjadi karyawan di sebuah majalah?" tanyanya

"Tidak,saya memang tidak berpengalaman karyawan di sebuah majalah tapi saya sangat berpengalaman menjadi keuangan negara di sebuah negara" ucapku agak ragu

Kemudian aku melihat laki-laki yang di depan aku pun menghela nafas dan membuang kertas-kertas bekas kedalam tempat sampah yang di dekatnya

"Nona,perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan yang berkembang pesat jika Nona tidak berpengalaman aku tidak bisa membuat keputusan untuk menerima Nona" ucapnya

"Tuan,anda pasti akan menyesal jika tidak menenerima saya menjadi karyawan di perusahaan ini" ucapku

"Nona,saya tidak bisa menerima anda itu sudah peraturan yang ditetapkan"

(Suara Handphone milik seorang yang di depan saya berbunyi pertanda bahwa ada telepon masuk)

"Sebentar" ucapnya kepadaku kemudian memutar kursinya membelakangiku

"_Hallo_,pak?"

"Ya,benar photografer kita sebentar lagi datang"

"Maaf,pak tapi kita belum mendapatkan karyawan yang cocok"

"Ta—tapi pak.." sambungan terputus,kemudian lelaki itu memutar kembali kursinya aku melihat wajahnya begitu binggung

"Ada apa tuan?" tanyaku hati-hati kepada lelaki yang di depanku itu

"Haaah... Baiklah kau di terima,tapi jika anda membuat kesalahan besar anda akan saya pecat" ucapnya kepadaku dengan wajah yang masih sama

"Benarkah pak saya diterima? Terimakasih banyak" tanyaku kepadanya berwajah berseri-seri

"Ya,siapa nama anda?" tanyanya

"Kirana Kusnapharani" ucapku memperkenalkan diri

"Well, Kirana sekarang kamu harus mengunjungi photografi yang sangat terkenal itu sekarang di _Hard Rock Cafe_ dekat _Central Park London_,dia telah menunggu bergegas lah. Dan jangan lupa kau harus profesional!" ucapnya

"Oke sir!" ucapku bersemangat

Aku membuka pintu ruangan tersebut lalu berjalan keluar dengan semangat aku bergegas munuju _Hard Rock Cafe _menggunakan _taxi,taxi_ di London sangat lah berbeda _interior_nya memuat lima orang penumpang yang tempat duduknya berhadapan,sangat nyaman dan ada pembatas pelastik antara penumpang dan supir yang mengendarai

.

.

.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**London**

.

.

.

Aku berhenti di dekat _Central Cafe_,aku melihat begitu banyak pohon rindang,berbagai macam bunga,dan orang lalu lalang juga bunyi gemericik air mancur di tengah kolam yang di setiap sisinya di pagar berwarna hitam hanya butuh tiga langkah dari pagar ada kursi-kursi panjang berjejeran mengelilingi kolam jaraknya kira-kira lima langkah. Di depanku ada seorang kakek yang duduk sembari membaca koran di pagi hari yang cerah ini aku sendiri yang sedang mencari seseorang photografer yang terkenal itu dengan berjalan kaki menusuri setiap tempat di _Central Park_.

RIIIINGG-RIIIING (Bunyi handphone ku) Segera aku mencari telphone yang berada saku jaketku

"Hallo,dengan siapa?" Ooopppss_ I'm stuck in Indonesia_

"Miss, Kirana Kusnapharani?" tanya seseorang yang di seberang

"_Yeah, Who's this?"_

"_I've been waiting a long time in Hard Rock Cafe. I'm your co-worker photographer"_

"_A—h sorry, I'll as soon as possible to Hard Rock Cafe"_

Aku menutup telephone genggamku kemudian aku menaruhnya di kantung jaket,secepat mungkin mencari _Hard Rock Cafe_ dan akhirnya aku menemukan letaknya,kafe tersebut tidak jauh dari taman ternyata kafe itu berada di seberang jalan taman kota London

Aku memasuki kafe itu kulihat sekeliling kemudian aku melihat seseorang lelaki memegang kameranya tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung saja menemui orang tersebut

"Permisi,apakah anda photografer?"tanyaku sembari berdiri di depannya

"Benar silahkan duduk" kemudian aku duduk berhadapan dengan orang itu

"Apakah anda Kirana Kusnapharani?" tanyanya yang masih terfokus pada hasil photo di kameranya

"Iya benar" ujarku

"Hai,senang berkenalan dengan anda. Nama saya Francis Bonnefoy panggil saja Francis" aku terkejut mendengarnya bukankah dia Francis yang itu piiiip— benar-benar tak menyangka,aku lihat senyumannya yang mengerikan menatap kameranya seketika aku merasakan hawa buruk datang

"Baiklah Kirana sekarang kami akan melakukan_ interview"_ kemudian dia menatapku dan—"Nesia,kenapa di sini?" tanyanya heran

"Tentu saja bekerja dasar bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh!"

"Ah—maaf aku hanya terkejut ternyata kau adalah teman kerjaku"

"Yeah sama sepertimu,tak kusangka kau akan ke kau ingin bertemu temanmu yang selalu berkata _hero_ itu?" ucap Francis disertai kedipan mata kiri

"Terserah asal kau tahu Francis aku dengan dirinya sudah putus,sekarang kita mulai bekerja sama bagaimana setuju?" ucapku mengulurkan tangan kanan,bagaimana pun juga di film ini aku masih sangat menyukai manusia_ hero_ itu yah,walaupun itu adalah kebohongan dan rekayasa semata,tapi ngomong-ngomong _hero_ itu baik juga tapi dia sering sekali membuat kerusuhan dan membuat negara-negara membencinya America memang licik seperti halnya England

"Oke,jadi dimana kita akan menginterview sang fashion terkenal itu?" tanyanya

"Tunggu,memangnya siapa yang kita bicarakan?" tanyaku heran

"Nesia,kau lupa? Tentu sahabatmu Seychelles" Francis menghisap aroma bunga mawar yang ia bawa kemudian mengibaskan rabutnya yang panjang ke belakang sungguh jika ini bukan drama aku tak akan mau menjadi rekan kerjanya dia kan makhluk yang sangat piiiip

"Jadi,Nesia mau kah engkau berkencan denganku di Bar's London?" Francis menaruh bunga mawar merah tersebut kemudian mendekat kepadaku dan hidungnya menyentuh hidungku yang kecil ini

"Tidak!" aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku "Ah,maksud saya—" aku tak melanjutkan perkataanku karena Francis telah menulis sesuatu di kertas kemudian menempelkannya di bibirku yang ternyata kertas itu adalah kertas sobekan bekas gula yang berisi gambar hati

"Baiklah,Nesia aku tunggu telephone darimu" suara Francis begitu menggoda dan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk menghubunginya sedangkan diriku hanya menatapnya sampai ia keluar dari _Hard Rock Cafe_. Menjijikan benar-benar menjijikan jika saja bukan karena sahabatku Hungary untuk melakukan syuting seperti ini mana aku rela menjadi karakter utama dalam film permainan Date or Ditch 2.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Francis telephoneku berdering pertanda ada panggilan masuk kemudian aku menerima telephone dari sahabatku itu Seychelles

"_Hallo,my best friend! I heard you come to London,right?"_

"Yeah,benar. _I really miss you so much"_

"_I miss you too,_Nesia bagaimana kalau aku membuat _party time_ untuk merayakan datangnya teman terbaik ku di London?"

"Terimakasih,tapi sepertinya merepotkanmu Seychelles.." ucapku lirih ya memang aku tidak segan membuat sahabatku kesusahan begitu apalagi cuma bikin _party_ hanya untuk merayakan datangnya aku ke London memang sih aku jarang sekali berkunjung ke luar negara wilayahku

"Tidak apa-apa kok aku akan membuatnya sendiri dengan bantuan Alferd F Jones pacarku!" ucapnya begitu senang dan aku bisa membayangkan kalau dia berjingkrak-jingkrak kalau saja saya berhadapan dengan dia pasti sudah memelukku dengan erat,walaupun di Film Date or Ditch 2 ini aku yang berkarakter menyukai Alferd sang _hero_ itu tetap saja hatiku masih bersikeras kukuh mencintai pemuda yang gentleman itu, a—h pipiku mulai memanas kalau memikirkan dia.

"Nesia?" aku tersadar dari lamunan yang sangat aamt mustahil tercipta,ah aku salah berekspresi seharusnya aku ini bersedih mendengar perkataan Seychelles,setelah sadar aku mengubah ekspresiku menjadi sedih

"Ya,kenapa Seychelles?" ucapku dengan alis terangkat dan senyuman palsu

"Ah tidak hanya saja apakah kau sedang melamun?"

"Tidak,te..Tentu saja tidak!"

"Baiklah sampai bertemu di kastil Arthur nanti malam jam delapan jangan lupa!Aku sudah membuat rencana rancangan busana juga dengannya. _Bye!_"

Begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Seychelles aku langsung menutup telephoneku dan badanku terasa lemas,apakah nasib buruk akan menimpaku... Semoga saja tidak ya tuhan

.

.

.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**London**

.

.

.

Aku bersiap-siap untuk ke kastil,aku memakai pakaian batik dan rok batik berwarna coklat berkain sutra asli dari Indonesia buatan tangan generasi muda saat aku berkunjung di Bandung karena ada festival budaya se-Jawa Barat. Aku masih berdirimenatap diriku sendiri di cermin sembari memoleskan _lipstick_ berwarna netral dibibirku agar tidak kecing,kemudian menghias mukaku dengan ikat rambut bergambar bunga melati,dirasa sudah siap untuk pergi sebaiknya aku menghubungi Francis mungkin saja saya bisa mewawancarakan Seychelles untuk artikrl majalah La Moda dan ada baiknya juga kalau aku berjalan dengan Francis jadi aku tidak sendirian di pesta,di sana pasti Seychelles akan membawa Alferd bersama teman-temannya sedangkan aku dari pada sendiri lebih baik berdua dan mungkin akan membantu pekerjaanku nanti

"Nesia~" Francis bersuara menggoda

"Francis,bisakah kau sekarang kita akan ke kastil malam ini jam depalan?" tanyaku

"Hmmm...Apakah kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanya Francis dengan nada lebih menggoda

"Hmmm... Tentu saja kita akan melakukan sesuatu menjalani pekerjaan,kita akan berkencan mewawanarai Seychelles di kastil~" aku menirukan suara Francis yang menggoda,oke itu adalah se-ke-na-ri-o! "Dan Francis apakah kau tahu kita mungkin akan bertemu dengan kawan lama kita Arthur Kirkland!" ucapku dengan semangat sedangkan aku mendengar Francis seperti tersedak sesuatu,ya menurutku Francis tersedak minumannya "Francis,apa kau baik-baik saja sepertinya kau tersedak?" tanyaku khawatir

"Tidak,aku sangat baik,sangat baik. Terimakasih sudah menghubungiku lain kali kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi_ beauté_" ujar Francis

"Baiklah,apartemenku berada di _Apartement Contemporary Baker Residence Sun Valley_ jadi mungkin aku akan lama untuk datang ke kastil ku tunggu kau setelah aku menghabiskan makananku" ujarku dengan nada normal kembali

"Oke_ beauté_ secepat mungkin aku akan datang dan menemanimu berkencan" lagi-lagi suara France itu nggak nahan banget deh sudah suaranya serak-serak basah gitu,mudah-mudahan aku tidak mengalami ppiiiiippp dengan Francis amit-amit deh di _touch-touch_ sama om-om pedo yang lebih tua dariku ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan makananku aku bergegas ke luar apatemen dan menghentikan _taxi _untuk pergi menuju kastil,pasti disana banyak sekali orang-orang terkenal misalnya perancang busana dan tokoh-tokoh negara,aku mulai gugup untuk bertemu temanku Seychelles dan pasangan ekkkmm Alferd... Aku harus berekspresi senang tapi hatiku ini sakit film ini membuatku gila segila rencana Hungary untuk video ekkkmnya di jual agar mendapat keuntungan organisasi kita

.

.

.

Aku memasuki kawasan kastil yang di halaman depan pastinya ada gerbang yang tinggi dan penjaga istana dua orang di sisi kiri dan kanan gerbang

"Maaf,nona apakah anda mempunyai kartu undangan?" tanya salah satu penjaga itu sembari menahanku untuk masuk

"A—h,itu tidak ada.." ucapku "Ti-tidak maksud saya sebentar aku akan mengecek tasku" Seychelles aduh kenapa kau tak memberiku undangan jadilah aku tidak bisa masuk

"Apa ada masalah nona?" tanya penjaga gerbang yang satu lagi

"I—Itu aku lupa membawa kartu undangan apakah saya boleh masuk sekarang?" tanyaku dengan ragu-ragu karena wajah penjaga gerbang itu lumayan menyeramkan sepertinya Arthur mengajari penjaganya dengan begitu ketat ah—tidak yang mengjari pasti Ludwig ya itu pasti lihat saja wajahnya serius begitu dan rambutnya di sisir kebelakang sama persis dengan Ludwig

"Maaf nona anda tidak bisa masuk tanpa membawa kartu undangan" ucap kedua penjaga itu dengan serempak dan tegas membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ya itu karena aku kaget

"Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Seychelles,saya sahabatnya Nesia. Mas ayo dong masa saya tidak boleh masuk dasar mas-mas nyebelin!" oke kalimat terakhir itu aku menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang pasti merak tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakanku

"_Really?_ _Miss Nesia from Indonesia?"_ tanya salah satu penjaga tersebut

"_Yes,I am._ Dasar penjaga nyebalkan udah bikin saya jantungan dan membuat saya berdiri lama banget di luar yang dingin ini enak juga di Indonesia anget-anget gitu betah deh aku dari pada di Eropa" aku mengoceh layaknya anak kecil yang sedang kesal menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dan yang pastinya mereka tak mengerti—tunggu perasaan penulis udah nulis kalimat itu deh?

"_We're sorry Miss Nesia,please come in.."_ lalu kedua penjaga itu mempersilahkan saya untuk masuk dan salah satu dari penjaga itu menggandeng tanganku untuk membantuku masuk juga menemaniku masuk ke dalam ruangan pesta,ternyata di dalam ruangan benar-benar banyak orang yang terkenal dan tentu saja mereka sangat sopan terhadapku

"_Thank you"_ aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada penjaga tersebut karena telah mengntarku tanpa aku menyuruhnya yang kemudian penjaga itu kembali ke _post_nya

Aku melihat sekitar di ujung sana dekat jendela yang besar ada Seychelles bersama Alferd sedang bergandengan tangan dan berbicara kepada seorang pemuda mungkin itu temannya Alferd dari America,ah peduli amat si Amat aja ga peduli apa lagi saya huh menyebalkan—Di arah yang berlawanan maksudku di ujung sana ternyata ada ekkkm _'ex boyfriend_' kalian pasti tahu maksud saya adalah si kepala tulip bersama para wanita yang duduk di sampingnya sembari memberikan minuman sejenis anggur entah aku tak pernah meminum anggur jadi jelas saja aku tidak tahu. O—oopss sepertinya Willem Van Govert menyadari kehadiranku ah benar lihat saja dia sekarang meliriku lalu beranjak dari kursi menghampiriku,ah aku gak mau bertemu dengan kepala tulip ini tiiidaak Hungary kenapa sih tokohnya harus ada dia segala! Hungary dimana kau. Willem semakin dekat jaraknya denganku ah—menjauh kau dasar Lolicon menjauh tapi sayangnya ini adalah sekenario jadi mau tidak mau haruslah menjalani karakterku sebagai tokoh utama

"Nesia,_Welcome back!"_aku diserang!Tolong aku di peluk aaah setelah acara ini selesai aku pasti akan menghajarnya itu pasti awas kau Willem mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan

"Willem ada apa tidak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini?" tanyaku

"Well,kamu pasti tahu Nesia atasanku itu menjaga ketat aku lagi itu membuatku tidak bebas melakukan apa yang aku suka dan apa yang aku benci. Bagaimana dengan Indo?" tanyanya

"Indo baik,kau hanya lihat diriku dan kau tahu aku ini kembarannya jadi jangan tanya soal Indo!"

"Aww,kau manis seperti dahulu. Ayo ikut aku Nesia" Willem menarik lengan kananku dan terpaksa aku menurutinya kemana ia akan melangkah

"Willem,kumohon lepaskan kau mengenggam terlalu erat lenganku sakit tahu" aku memohon kepadanya agar tidak kasar

Willem POV

Aku tidak menghirau kan kalimat yang dikatakan Nesia aku takut dia akan pergi menghindariku lagi,aku akan membuat malam ini aku dan Nesia mengalami hal yang menarik sekali~ Hikks ah aku sepertinya mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum _wine_ dan bir. Aku kesal dengan atasanku sialan aku kan personifikasi Netherland kenapa aku harus dijaga ketat layaknya anak kecil yang masih di asuh aku kan sudah besar dan lebih tahu dari bapak tua yang menganturku itu,aku terus berlari menjauhi keramaian menuju tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkanku kemudian aku mendorong tubuh mungil Nesia ke tembok kastil untuk memojokannya agar tidak pergi

"Nesia,maafkan aku" aku memeluknya erat ya aku menyesal membuatnya menderita waktu dahulu maksudku seribu tahun silam

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Willem,tolong lepaskan aku—" aku tahu dia masih membenciku

"Nesia aku tidak akan membuatmu pergi dariku malam ini!" aku yah aku menyentaknya

"Willem,tenang lah lihat mataku ini Willem" ujarnya lirih kemudian tangannya memegang kedua pipiku,aku merasakan tangannya begitu hangat dan nyaman jika saja dahulu aku tidak berbuat menyiksanya sampai kerja rodi aku sangat menyesal Nesia ku

"Willem,aku memaafkanmu jadi tenanglah.." ujarnya membuatku terbawa suasana malam kemudian aku mendekatkan diriku dengan Nesia

"Kau wanita Nesia,kau sendirian di sini dan hanya ada aku seorang. Nesia kau mencoba menggodaku bukan hmmm.." ujarku di telinganya lalu menjilatnya kemudian aku menyerang lehernya yang sensitif membuat _kiss marks_ "Aku akan mengajarimu apa itu Nesia" aku mencium bibir Nesia dengan perlahan lembut tidak kasar seperti dahulu yang hanya nafsu tidak jelas. Aku merasakan Nesia menjabak rambut pirang belakangku lalu aku mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai merah alhasil membuat mulutnya terbuka ini kesempatanku untuk menjelajahi dan mengekspos di dalam mulutnya lagi lalu bermain-main dengan lidahnya yang kecil dan mengigit bibir bawahnya agar aku bisa lebih leluasa menjelajahinya mengabsen setiap giginya kemudian aku mengeratkan tubuhku agar lebih dekat

"Emmm..Ha—haa—Wil—lem aku—ke-ha-bi-san nafas da—sar bodoh!" Nesia mendorongku kemudian meninju perut itu membuatku sakit yang akhirnya Nesia berhasil pergi dariku yah itu seperti biasa aku di perlakukan seperti itu 'Hahaha Nesia kau tidak berubah' ujarku dalam hati

Nesia POV

Apa-apaan yang tadi itu! Hah Willem awas kau jika melakukannya lagi aku akan menghajarmu dan membuatmu tidak bisa tidur aku akan menyantetmu kepala tulip. Aku terus berlari menuju ruangan pesta lagi kemudian duduk sembari memegang bibirku yang masih ada bekas ciuman Willem kepala tulip dan juga memegang leherku pasti disana ada _kiss marks_

"Hai,Nesia lama tak jumpa" ucap Alice yang sedang duduk di sebelahku menatapku dengan horor yang menyeramkan

"Oh Alice apa kabar?" ujarku tak kalah menyeramkan darinya aku mengeluarkan hawa unggu ya hanya hawa unggu,aku bisa saja mengeluarkan hawa hitam tapi aku takut kalau hawa hitam ini membuat kekacauan film yang dibuat Hungary

"Oh,Nesia selamat datang di negara England,semoga hidupmu menyenangkan" ucapnya dengan sinis,aku lupa memperkenalkan siapa itu Alice di film ini Alice adalah karakter perempuan inggris yang menjadi adiknya Arthur mereka kakak beradik dan Alice juga menjadi sahabatnya Seychelles dan dia sangat membenciku saat aku mengalahkan kekuatan sihirnya dengan kekuatan hitamku

"Terimakasih Alice,bagaimana keadaanmu dan Arthur?" aku mencoba beramah tamah dengannya

"Nesia tak usah mencari topik,_Well _apakah kau melihat Francis di sini?" tanyanya

"Oh,dia sedang mencarimu sepertinya dia menunggumu diluar maksudku taman,nah lihat Francis sedang duduk sendiri" Francis maafkan aku telah membuatmu menjadi korban kebohongan aku tahu Francis menyukai Alice dan Alice pun begitu tapi sisi lainnya Francis sangat membenci Alice karena dia adalah adiknya Arthur musuh bubuyutannya semasa perang dunia "By the way,apa kalian menjalani hubungan atau semacamnya?" tanyaku kepada Alice

"Oh Nesia,memangnya kamu mempunyai urusan pribadiku ini" ucap Alice dengan sinis kemudian dia pergi dan mendekati Francis

Bagus sekali di pesta ini aku tidak mempunyai pasangan dan kerjaanku tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat karena Seychelles masih berbincang dengan pengusaha dan itu pasti aku tidak bisa mewawancarainya lagi pula Francis juga sedang dengan Alice. Aku duduk sendirian hanya di temani minuman yang pasti bukan _wine,vodka,bir _dan semacam anggur itu minuman haram dan membuat kesehatan tidak baik lagi pula aku di temani oleh 'teman-temanku' dia bermbut panjang,tertawanya mencekik dan dia senang sekali di pojokan ya sepertiku aku sedang duduk di pojokan kami berdua berbincang-bincang tentang keluarganya yang dahulu dan aku mendengarkan lumayan juga aku jadi tidak merasa sendirian lagi dan sesekali aku tertawa bersama _Miss _K dan hubungannya _Miss _K dengan _Mister_ P semakin terjalin erat karena di novel Indonesia mereka sangat akrab oh—oh aku lupa rambutnya_ Miss_ K ikutan iklan sampo ternama loh katanya sih bergengsi tapi aku hanya turut senang saja,begitulah aku bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku sampai akhirnya aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang menyerahkan minuman kepadaku merinding seketika dan aku tanya kenapa mas? E—h dia malah lari ketakutan gitu melihat wajahku mungkinkah wajahku berubah alias kumat lagi sisi _yandere_nya 'Khukhukhu' senang sekali melihat wajah yang ketakutan yah itu sudah lama kira-kira seratus tahun yang lalu aku mengeluarkan hawa hitam tapi hari ini aku hanya mengeluarkan hawa unggu kan tidak berbahaya yaah mungkin menyeramkan sih iya. A—h lihat si ulat bulu menghampiriku lalu duduk bersebelahan tunggu—kenapa dia tidk takut? Dia kan bisa melihat hal-hal yang begituan

"Nesia,jangan mengeluarkan hawa unggu di kastil bisa mengundang kawan-kawanmu dan menghancurkan pesta" ucap ulat bulu ketelingaku

"Hahaha,biar saja mereka teman-temanku toh aku senang kalau mereka datang"gawat aku kehilangan kendali,aku merasakan hal itu lagi gawat aku mulai mengeluarkan hawa hitam

"Nesia!" ulat bulu itu menyeretku keluar ruangan pesta menuju taman depan aku lihat di atas langit bulannya penuh menyinari malam yang gelap dan gemericik air dari air mancur di tengah halaman depan yang ada di belakangku

"Hei,Arthur lihat bulannya" ucapku sembari menunjuk ke atas langit, aku merasa nyaman dan tenang kemudian perlahan-lahan hawa hitam itu pun hilang dengan sendirinya

"Kau ini bukannya mengendalikan emosimu itu yang labil!Bisa saja kau menghancurkan kerajaanku tahu" ucap ulat bulu dengan tegas setelah berkata seperti itu dia malah memukul kepalaku ini terasa sakit tahu dasar ulat bulu tebal,aku yang merasa kesakitan lalu aku memegang kepalaku dengan tangan kanan dan merasa sebal aku mengembungkan pipiku

"Hei,berhenti menjadi manis itu tidak cocok denganmu Nesia" ujar Arthur kemudian dia membuang muka "Lagi pula ngapain sih kamu mengeluarkan hawa menyeramkan itu?" tanya ulat bulu

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu doang?" rasanya menyenangkan menggodanya o—h lihat mukanya lucu "Arthur marah ya?" aku mendekat dan mencolek-colek tangan kanannya. Arthur dengan cepat memegang kedua tanganku dengan erat kemudian Arthur mendorongku untuk lebih dekat dengannya

"Heh,_Miss Nesia _kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" tanpa izin dariku dia mencium bibirku itu hanya kecuapan yeah satu kecupan hangat di bawah bulan yang terang pada malam hari sedangkan aku hanya terbengong,mataku pun hanya berkedip tidak diduga si ulat bulu mencuimku di bibir pula "Nesia,kita akan membuat Seychelles cemburu juga dengan Alferd kita akan membuat rencana menyenangkan tunggu tanggal mainnya lagi, ini pasti akan menyenangkan. _Bye Nesia my co-star_" ujar ulat bulu sembari tersenyum licik lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan tatapan kosong dan ah benar lihatlah di belakang ternyata ada Seychelles dan Alferd,a—h aku tahu si ulat bulu yang licik itu menyukai Seychelles

**TBC  
(To be Countinue...)**

**Tinggalkan jejak **

**(Review!Don't be silent reader)**

**Hallo para pembaca ****Fikushon sakka senang banget ternyata ada yang respon,aku kira tidak ada yang senang bisa berjumpa dengan pembaca yang ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik ini,terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic yang mungkin kata kalian itu aneh dan belum mengerti apa sih yang di ceritakan fic ini.**

guest : hahaha ada kok bisa menelphone aku pernah lihat film movie action yang menelphone di pesawat menggunakan ID card dan telephone itu fasilitas pesawatnya. Ah iya mungkin anda benar biar lebih Indonesia lagi pesawat di berinama garuda aja tapi entah mengapa aku kepikiran pesawat baru Indonesia itu loh... XD

Maruki Shitoichi : Terimakasih telah menymbut kedatanganku di fandom FHI ini ( :D ) Penyakit yang di sebabkan di chapter pertama maksudnya kalau jarang naik pesawat mah ga apa-apa tapi kalau sering mungkin terkena penyakit yang Fikushon sakka sebutkan di chapter pertama maka dari itu sebelum naik juga kan di periksa dahulu kesehatannya. Iya aku lupa di miring-miringin kata-kata itu, ada english typo juga ternyata hahaha iya tuh aku ngopas dari mbah google emang sih biar instant walaupun aku tahu grammernya mbah google salah tapi thanks banget loh untuk meneliti kesalahanku XD hahaha betul-betul rata-rata orang nulisnya sesuai abjad yah termasuk diriku

Mokakoshi : Anda sangat menyukai UKNES? Tenang saja mbak/mas,Fikushon sakka ngebanyakin siaap lah

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki : Oh—oh hetero ya? Tapi sayang sekali aku juga suka juga tuh XD mereka manis-manis deh,tapi—kalau anda meminta fic malexmale mein gott! Aku gak sanggup mereka terlalu hot di kepalaku apalagi germancast uh mimisan deh aku (Huuu Sakka lebaynya kumat) Iya nih aku sengaja ngejelasin penyakit dahulu di awal biar banyakin kalimat sih di prolog (Ketahuan nih si Sakka) Mbak/mas kaga usah ngeri gitu lagi pula yang memberi kita sakit dan sehat hanyalah tuhan yang maha esa kok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Pairing: Parallel Nations **

**Rating: Mungkin M ?**

**Genre : Drama/Friendship**

**Warning:OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK,Mungkin akan membuat kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author kaga jelas,Romace pasti gak kerasa meresap menjiwai,Drama yang begitu banyak,persahabatan yang memuakan. Jika anda membaca ini hargailah penulis jika tidak menghargai penulis anda jangan membaca cerita penulis yang aneh dan ga jelas. Ini adalah cerita sebuah permainan Date or Ditch2. Perhatian jangan membaca sesuai umur you know that! This's rated M orang yang masih di bawah umur tidak boleh membacanya jika anda membacanya sungguh itu dosa kalian mungkin saja penulis menuliskan hal-hal yang khusus dewasa.**

**Ket :**

'**Kalimat dalam hati'**

"**Kalimat langsung"**

Happy Reading!~

"_Oke! Take three ready. Acttiiion!"_

_Sebelumnya di London~_

"Heh,_Miss Nesia _kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" tanpa izin dariku dia mencium bibirku itu hanya kecuapan yeah satu kecupan hangat di bawah bulan yang terang pada malam hari sedangkan aku hanya terbengong,mataku pun hanya berkedip tidak diduga si ulat bulu mencuimku di bibir pula "Nesia,kita akan membuat Seychelles cemburu juga dengan Alferd kita akan membuat rencana menyenangkan tunggu tanggal mainnya lagi, ini pasti akan menyenangkan. _Bye Nesia my co-star_" ujar ulat bulu sembari tersenyum licik lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan tatapan kosong dan ah benar lihatlah di belakang ternyata ada Seychelles dan Alferd,a—h aku tahu si ulat bulu yang licik itu menyukai Seychelles

**London**

Aku masih berfikir si ulat bulu itu sembarangan berbuat membuat rencana pula,aku heran dengan orang yang satu itu di sisi lain di sangat baik di sisi lain dia juga licik benar-benar dia adalah makhluk yang berhasil membuatku mati kutu ap—a benar yang tadi itu ya a—pa benar si ulat bulu itu—aku berfikir seperti itu sembari memegang bibirku dengan jari tangan kanan pasti aku bermimpi hari ini yah bermimpi sebenarnya aku tidur di kamarku yeah di Indonesia negaraku yang tercinta

"Nesia..?" ucap Seychelles yeng menghampiriku membuatku tersadar akan kenyataan dan itu benar-benar terjadi

"Sey—chelles,ada apa?" tanyaku canggung

"_Oh,honey I really miss you so much!"_ Seychelles memelukku kemudian cipika-cipiki dengannya

"_I miss you too!_ Woaah,Sey kamu perancang busana sekarang?" tanyaku

"Yeah begitulah kenyataannya"

"Seychelles,bolehkah aku meng-_interview_? Aku akan membuatkan artikel di majalah La Moda tetang pekerjaanmu"

"_Well,_Nesia tapi jangan sekarang"

"Oh,baiklah"

"_By the way_,apa yang membuatmu ke London?"

"Hanya bersenang-senang dan bertemu kawan lama" ucapku sembari tersenyum "Ngomong-ngomong—" aku mendekat membisikan sesuatu di telinga Seychelles "Apakah kalian sekarang berkencan?" kemudian aku mengedipkan mata lalu melirik Alferd yang sedang berbincang dengan Wang Yao

"Yeah,tentu saja kami sangat bahagia bersama. Apa kau baik-baik saja Nesia?" tanya Seychelles

"O—h yeah,tentu aku baik. Alferd hanya cocok untukmu saja a—h maafkan aku berfikir yang tidak-tidak" ujarku

"Benarkah? Bukankah kalian dahulu bersama?" tanya Seychelles

"Tidak,kau tahu kami tidak seperti itu. Kami hanya teman kok,aku senang jika Seychelles sahabatku senang" ucapku sembari tersenyum palsu,oke ini hanya akting salahkan Hungary jika aku di suruh begini dan salahkan dia juga yang akhirnya aku di cium oleh lelaki ulat bulu juga kepala tulip! Oh iya atasan Hungary itu penulis salahkan saja dia aku di buat OOC gini.

"Permisi Seychelles bolehkah aku meminjam Nesia sebentar saja?" tanya seseorang yang telang merangkul tanganku,siapakah dia?

"O—h ya,ya tentu saja kalian memang pasangan yang serasi" ucap Seychelles,aku melihat wajah Seychelles berubah sedih dan cemburu?

"Ayo,aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang _Miss_ Nesia tidak baik jika seorang wanita pulang larut malam itu mengundang bahaya nanti di jalan" ucap seseorang lelaki yang menyeretku keluar kastil

"Tu—tunggu aku masih ada pekerjaan" aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari rangkulannya kemudian aku melihat wajah licik itu lagi,senyumnya yang licik itu tanpa izin mengecup bi-bibirku "A—Arthur bu—bukankah kau telah—" tenggorokanku seperti tercegat untuk berbicara kasar dengannya siaaaalll tidak biasanya aku begini

"Ya _Miss_? Diamlah ini juga bagian rencana" ucap Arthur yang tangannya menyentuh pipi kiriku,aku merasakan hangat dari tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan berwarna hitam lekat seperti warna rambutku benar-benar hangat tentu saja hangat betapa dinginnya suhu di London berbeda jauh di Indonesia

"Jangan coba-coba menciumku secara tiba-tiba dasar bodoh!" aku mendorongnya hingga dirasa cukup aman agar dia tidak berbuat seperti itu lagi dan membuatku mati kutu

"Ayolah,itu hanya akting! Aku akan membuat Seychelles kembali kepadaku dan kau akan mendapatkan Alferd kemabali kepadamu nona" ucapnya sembari tersenyum sungging

"Cih,aku tidak akan membantumu dasar licik!" aku benar-benar dongkol dengan apa yang dikatakan ulat bulu ini "Asal kau tahu,aku dan Alferd hanya berhubungan teman organisasi tidak lebih" kedua tanganku dilipat ke dada

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya semua perkataanmu_ Miss_,aku melihat waktu kau masih dalam ruangan sendirian bersama Alferd. Kau—dan Alferd berpelukan dan kau tahu apa! Dia mencium mu Nesia—ah aku tahu kau ini munafik!" Jjjdddaarrr dikatakan seperti itu sampai petir menusuk di hati terasa sakit sekali

"A—aku tidak—itu salah paham,waktu itu—"

"Sudahlah,aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu yang kuno!" tidak Arthur itu salah aku tidak melakukannya itu tidak sengaja saat aku menyuruhnya untuk mengambil lembaran-lembaran keuangan negaraku dan dia tersandung karena kursi di menabrakku lalu aku tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang besar sedangkan aku kecil kemudian tidak sengaja kami jatuh ke lantai dan akhirnya seperti itu—maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bermaksud begitu ,kenapa Arthur mengucapkannya saat bersandiwara begini apa dia benar-benar marah?

"Hei,hei kenapa kau jadi benar-benar marah? Inikan cuman syuting!" aku sudah tidak tahan

"_CUT!CUT! _Hei-hei kawan ada apa ini kenapa diluar skenario? Arthur!Nesia!?" ucap Hungary

"Huh!Aku gak tahan dengan sikapnya!" aku menunjuk ulat bulu yang ada di sampingku

"Siapa juga yang mau berpasangan denganmu dasar kau menyebalkan!_BLOODY FUCK!_" ucap ulat bulu

"Cih!" aku ngancungkan jari tengahku kepada ulat bulu itu

"_DAMN YOU !"_ ulat bulu mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya kepadaku

"Apa?" ucapku nantang sembari memberinya lagi jari tengah di depan mukannya

"_YOU—" _

#%#%%#$^$%$ $# _$$# !%^* Hungary_ memukul aku dan Arthur menggunakan _frying pannya_

"_Auuucch! Hungary it's hurt!"_ ucapku kesakitan karena pukulan Hungary di kepadaku

"_Damn you!"_ Arthur memeganggi kepalanya kemudian menatapku

"Oke,sekarang waktunya istirahat lima belas menit. Dan kalian—" ucap Hungary menunjukku dan Arthur "Berkeja sama lah dengan baik!" ucapnya tegas a—h memang Hungary kalau sudah membuat film pasti dia berubah deh—ooucch sakit sekali kepalaku tersayang "Gunakan kepala dingin" lanjut Hungary seraya pergi meninggalkan kami berdua

"Gara-gara kamu sih terbawa emosi!" ucapku memukul lengan ulat bulu

"Cih!Kamu juga membuatku ingat kejadian menyebalkan itu lagi!_Bloody hell _kalau tahu gini aku ga sudi mencium mu tadi_"_

'Cih ulat bulu ini menyebalkan kenapa juga realita masuk ke dialog skenario dalam film ini dasar bodoh!' Ucapku dalam hati aku mulai dongkol dengannya "Heh dasar alis ulat bulu yang tebal! Aku juga ogah banget"

"Kau mengajaku bertarung ya nona?" ujar Arthur geram,hahaha tentu saja geram aku telah menghinanya itu loh alisnya yang gak normal

"Oh boleh!" aku mengeluarkan hawa unggu yang membuat sekitarku ini mengelitik ngeri dan menjauh kecuali Arthur yang sudah mengenaliku

"Hai kalian!" ucap seseorang personifikasi dari negara Russia "Arthur kenapa da?" tanyanya kepadaku di sertai munculnya hawa ungu sama sepertiku

"Khukhukhu tidak apa-apa kok Ivan—kami hanya bersenang-senang" ujarku sembari tersenyum sungging

"Oh,bersenang-senanglah Nesia~" ucap Ivan tersenyum bagaikan bunga matahari,cepat sekali dia merubah emosinya hebatnya dia bisa langsung yandere sepertiku dan bisa saja dia dingin dia juga bisa cepat sekali berubah hangat

Kemudian aku mengulurkan tangan kananku kepada Arthur si ulat bulu "Kerja sama?" tanyaku yang cepat berubah

"Kau ini benar-benar labil ya" ucap Arthur dengan tatapan yang seperti tadi uuhhh lihat sekarang dia terlihat _gantleman_,jangan tertiu oleh tipu dayanya Nesia sadarlah! Tapi sayangnya Nesia malah mendekat dengan Arthur bukannya menjauh mereka kan sedang bermusuhan

"Hei,Arthur mendekatlah aku akan membisikan sesuatu di telingamu" ucapku kemudian Arthur menuruti permintaanku itu lalu aku membisikan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya tsuun—tsuun—tsunderenya keluar  
"Psst,Arthur maafkan aku yang barusan. Aku menyesal dan kau tahu tidak—" lalu Arthur menggeleng pelan "Arthur kau manis sekali tadi~" u—h oh lihatlah reaksinya membuatku ingin menggodanya 'Hah ingin menggoda Arthur? Tidak salah tuh Nesia?' ucapku dalam hati yang berbeda pendapat dengan pikiranku 'Nesia,kau akan mendapat hukuman dari kakak Indo jika kau berbuat seperti itu lagi' oh itu suara kakak yang berbicara dalam batinku 'E—h kakak—gak usah khawatir' ucapku membalas dalam batin

"_Bloody hell_!" ulat bulu kembali jengkel denganku hahaha menyenangkan tak ada Malay,Arthur pun jadi 'Apaan nih?!' aku merasakan batin suara Malaysia yang berada di negaranya tu—tunggu dia ada di Indonesia sedang bertamu mengunjungi kakak!

"A—h,ini membuatku lelah aku mau istirahat dulu _bye Arthur_ sampai ketemu lagi" ucapku sembari melambayangkan tangan kemudian menuju sahabatku yang sedang asik berbincang,hah!Memangnya aku tidak bisa membuatmu kikuk berdiri diam saja hanya melihat pundakku

"Hai,Nesia maaf telah memukulmu" ucap Hungary yang mendekat padaku

"Ah itu tidak masalah,itu malah sangat membantu agar aku tidak berkelahi dengannya" ucapku sembari tersenyum

"Benarkah kau tidak marah dengan perlakuanku tadi?" tanya Hungary dengan ekspresi khawatir yang terlihat di wajahnya yang cantik itu

"Tidak apa-apa kok,tenang saja Hungary bukankah kita adalah sahabat jadi masalah seperti ini tidak masalah bukan?" ujarku menenagkannya

"Terimakasih Nesia kau memang terbaik!" lalu dia memberiku sebuah kertas bertulis percakapanku yang akan diucapkan nanti "Ini dialog yang baru,berjuanglah Nesia kau pasti bisa!" ujarnya kemudian aku menerima lembaran-lembaran tulisan itu ke tanganku

"Sudah ya,aku mau memberikan dialog yang baru kepada semua pemain dah Nesia istirahatlah dulu" ujar Hungary yang pergi setelah melempar sebuah botol minuman kepadaku yang di terima baik olehku tangkapanku memang lumayan bagus

.

.

.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**London**

.

.

.

"Oke,semua siap!Dan kalian jangan berbuat kesalahn lagi!" ucap Hungary yang sedang bersemangat

"Camera siap yak _rolling action! _Di mulai dari dialog ya Miss,Diamlah ini juga bagian dari rencana! Dan kelanjutnya di ganti oleh dialog baru yang tadi saya kasih untuk kalian, tidak ada komentar lakukan saja apa yang ditulis penulis_" _ucap Hungary

"Ya Miss? Diamlah ini juga bagian rencana" ucap Arthur yang tangannya menyentuh pipi kiriku,aku merasakan hangat dari tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan berwarna hitam lekat seperti warna rambutku benar-benar hangat tentu saja hangat betapa dinginnya suhu di London berbeda jauh di Indonesia "Apakah sentuhan ini membuatmu hangat?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba berfikiran sama denganku

"Be—gitulah,tanganmu membuat pipiku terasa hangat" aku memegang tangannya yang menyentuh pipi kiriku itu dengan perlahan "Dimana kau mendapatkan sarung tangan ini?" tanyaku asal ya,itu hanya membuat topik lain agar tidak menjurus ke yang—

"Nesia,tanganmu dingin sebaiknya aku harus cepat mengantarmu pulang" ucapnya kemudian tangan kirinya menarik lengan bagian kanan dengan meyeretku agar berlalari mengikutinya aku terus berlalari sampai akhirnya aku keluar dari kastil dengan jarak yang begitu jauh sampai-sampai aku terengah-engah mengotrol pernafasan yang masuk dan keluar dari paru-paru sehingga jantungku berdetak lebih cepat

"Ha—h" "Ha—h "ha—h" ucapku terengah-engah karena kelelahan berlalari,tiba-tiba Arthur berhenti berlalari secara mendadak membuatku menubruk badannya yang kokok dan membuatnya jatuh disertai diriku yang diatasnya menimpa tubuhnya secara kasar namun itu tidak membuatku sakit tapi mungkin Arthur merasakan sakitnya saat jatuh dan menimpa aspal jalanan yang sepi dan tenang ini

"Hei,bisakah kau tidak menabrakku dan membuatku jatuh kemudian sakit!" ujarnya jengkel namun tangan kananya masih memeganggi kepalaku

"Ta-tapi kan kamu duluan yang berhenti tiba-tiba!" ujarku jengkel kepadanya "Tahu tidak,lenganku pasti merah diseret-seret olehmu" lanjutku berlebihan lalu aku duduk di paha Arthur 'Posisi apa ini?! Salah seharusnya aku duduk di sebelah kepalanya sekarang!Duh Nesia kau salah tapi kenapa Hungary tidak memotong adegan ini,aku jadi heran apa yang difikirkan Hungary'

"Miss Nesia..." Aku merasakan kedua tangan Arthur memegang pingangku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak dan ulat bulu itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk!Saat ini dia dekat sekali dengan wajahku dekat sekali sehingga bibirku dengan bibirnya hanya berjarak dua helai rambut saja "Nesia.." nadanya yang berat mebuatku meneguk ludahku sendiri karena gugup sehingga aku tidak memberanikan diriku membuka mata dan aku merasakan tangan kiri Arthur berubah posisi meraba-raba sehingga berada di punggungku dan tangan kanannya berada di leherku rasanya masih hangat karena Arthur masih memakai sarung tangannya aku merasakan leher yang di sebelahku juga merasa hangat karena hembusan-hembusan pernafasan udara karbondioksidanya hidungnya menempel pada leherku kemudian dia menghisapnya seperti vampir yang kekurangan makan tidak sepertinya aku tidak tahan untuk mengerang "Keluarkan saja suaramu" Uhhh Arthur!Awas kau kalau selesai syuting aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah menyentuhku,menghisap leherku,mengecup dan semacamnya! Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar geli apakah dia tahu kalau daerah _sensitive_ ku di bagian leher? Sial peduli amat yang penting aku tidak tahan sekarang aku bersi kukuh untuk menahannya dan mengigit bibir bawahku kemudian dia mengeserkan rambutku kebelakang lalu dia berkata "Apa ini bekas _kiss marks_?" a—h ternyata dia melihat itu bekas Willem si tulip sialan aku jadi kefikiran Willem "Jangan coba-coba berfikiran orang lain selain diriku" Arthur berbisik di telingaku kemudian dia berbisik lagi "Aku akan menghapus ini dan menggantinya" lalu dia menyerang leherku lagi tepat bekas _kiss marks_ yang telah di buat Willem padaku tadi "Hei,nona kau tidak mengeluarkan suaramu itu? Baiklah aku akan memaksamu mengelurkannya" lalu dia menyerangku,menghisapku di leher itu benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan akan desahan yang aku buat

"Ammmppp—hh Art—Arthur" tidaaaaak aku mengeluarkan suaraku aaaarrrrggghh aku benar-benar akan membuatmu menyesal!

"Sekali lagi aku ingin mendengarnya" Arthur berbisik kembali kemudian menghisap leherku lagi dan kali ini dia menjilatnya layaknya vampir yang menikmati darah begitu segar menuju kerongkongannya sungguh tidak tahan aku akhirnya—"Ahhhnnn..Ahh—Mmmpps—" lalu aku menjambak kecil rambut pirangnya perlahan-lahan perlakuannya itu membuatku lebih keras mendesah "Ahhhnnn—" tiba-tiba dia menyerang bibirku dia membuatku habis tenaga akhirnya aku membuka mulutku kemudian lidahnya masuk menjamah seluruh dalam mulutku dengan teknik_ franch kiss_nya yang terkenal itu lalu dia mengigit-gigit kecil bibir bawahku sehinggah berdarah kecil lalu merasa ingin membalas perbutannya lalu aku mengigit bibirnya tak ku sangka aku malah terbawa menikmati dan membalasnya aku sepertinya terjerumus oleh ulat bulu ini dan— "Ammmpps—Arth—Arthur,hmmm" sepertinya aku tidak di izinkan berbicara dengannya yang asik bermain-main tapi aku merasa bahwa ini sangt berlebihan tidak baik kan kami seperti ini apa lagi waktu telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam yang artinya kami telah melakukan seperti ini selama lima belas menit! Lalu aku mendorong dadanya dengan agak keras sehingga jaraknya cukup aman bila dibandingkan yang tadi

"HENTIKAN BODOH KAU MENCOBA MENCARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN!" aku benar-benar marah aku tidak tahu apakah ini bagian dari syuting atau bukan yang paling penting aku harus menyelamatkan diri "Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu—" aku menggantungkan kalimat itu karena aku melihat Hungary yang mengisyaratkan untuk tenang "Aku tidak akan membantumu!" untungnya Hungary mengisyaratkan jika tidak hawa unggu sudah berkobar dan menyantetnya malam ini juga

"Nesia" ucap Arthur mendekat tangannya memegang pundaku yang bergemetar "Maafkan aku,sebaiknya kau pulang sendiri dan aku akan mencarikanmu _taxi_. Tapi apakah kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya dengan tatapan yang _gatleman _bagaimana bisa makhluk seperti dia mampu berubah secepat itu? Dia benar-benar licik!

"Terimakasih telah mencarikanku _taxi_,aku baik-baik saja jadi tenang saja" lalu aku berpamitan dengannnya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil_ taxi_ berwarna hitam tersebut yang telah di sewa untuk penyutingan ini 'Hey,Arthur kenapa kau melebih-lebihkan adegan tadi? Apa kau mencoba untuk membunuhku iya? Apa kau sudah lupa yang di tulis dialog itu? Apakah engkau sengaja memperlakukan aku seperti itu karena kamu memang ingin membalasnya karena ucapanku yang barusan?' ucap ku dalam hati

Setelah sampai di apartemenku aku langsung bergegas mandi kembang tujuh rupa untuk membersihkan badanku dari semua sentuhan-sentuhan para personifikasi yang menjengkelkan,menyebalkan,licik,dan membuatku terbawa — Oke hilangkan semua pikiran itu dari otakku sekarang juga sepertinya fikiranku telah diracuni olehnya,setelah mandi aku berbakaian piyama lalu aku langsung tidur menghangatkan diri dari suhu malam London yang dingin ini

**TBC  
(To be Countinue...)**

**Tinggalkan jejak **

**(Review!Don't be silent reader)**

**Hai,maaf tadi Sakka males banget nge edit (T_T) Habis badan saya sakit semua capek gara-gara tugas yang belum kelar-kelar dan hafalan yang begitu banyak lalu tes-tes semacamnya ah sebelum itu saya akan membalas review chapter ini**

**Truth 3/27/13 . chapter 3**

Kamu sebelum publish fic ini udah reread belum sih? Dan yang lebih penting, kamu sebelum publish fic ini, udah pernah baca fic author lain? Karena jujur saja, banyak EYD yang ga tepat bahkan salah. Alur kecepatan. Eksekusi plot yang cenderung gagal dan janggal. Belum lagi dengan karakterisasi yang ambigu.

Tolong diperbaiki ya. Semua berjalan bukan tanpa proses. Kamu juga publish / update juga jangan tanpa belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik. Tolong liat karya-karya para Author lain yang ficnya relatif lebih bagus. / Well, yeah anda SANGAT benar EYD aku memang salah apalagi English sumpah yang namanya mengetik buru-buru menyebalkan maka dari itu saya sendiri menulis kesalan-kesalahan yang MUNGKIN dan PASTI TERJADI di atas,saya memang lemah dengan pembuatan fic jika memang anda sangat hebat bagaimana anda memberi saran bagaimana seharusnya dibuat dn memng ini fic tingkat dewasa saya kan sudah bilang MUNGKIN saja saya akan menulis hal-hal yang menjurus apakah anda tidak membacanya? Alur memang sengaja di buat cepat karena saya binggung apakah harus menjelaskan juga secara detail aktivitas Character Nesia well,saya hanya akan menulisnya saat syuting saja di depan dan MUNGKIN saja yang akan datang saya menulis NON-SYUTINGnya,memang fic ini menurut anda tidak bagus saya hargai pendapat ya? Sebenarnya ini sesuai alur,saya sengaja menggunakannya saat pertama syuting dan saat istirahat,memang susah mendeskripsikan semua kejadian-kejadian seperti latar sebenarnya saya binggung apa di buat singkat atau tidak dan saya memilih singkat karena memang saya lebih suka simple dan jelas letaknya. Yeah,terimakasih sekali atas waktuu anda mengindentifikasi kesalan-kesalan saya dan lebih baik anda memberi saran apa yang akan membuat lebih bagus

Salam Hormat

Sakka

Mokakoshi 3/24/13 . chapter 3

Gile, cepet banget update-nya O3O  
(Saya jadi silent reader karena gak punya akun dan gak jago fanfic :v)

Btw, UKNesia hampir cetar membahana badai /w/O

Chap depan ada UKNesia lagi ya #jitak

Update kilat :9

/

Sepertinya saya tidak bisa Update kilat lagi nih (==) maaf ya membuat anda menunggu sampai lumutan pokoknya tunggu saja chap-chap berikutnya saya akan menambahkan kisah-kisah drama. Dengan hormat saya memang akan merencnakan UKNes tapi mungkin ada nyelip beberapa USXNESIA ? Tidak apakah? XDD

Salam Hormat

Sakka

Maruki Shitoichi3/24/13 . chapter 3

Hola! Saya datang lagi! xD#PLAK

Maaf pada chapter sebelumnya tidak meninggalkan review, soalnya malas saya sedang "kambuh". -w-"#PLAK

Seperti biasa, masih beberapa typo. Walau "lumayan" tidak banyak. Seperti yang pernah saya review dulu, "kurang titik-koma-spasi" (karena, setiap kali saya melihat dialognya ada tanda koma/titik tidak dispasi), dan masih ada "beberapa" yang kurang di-italic-kan.

"O—h yeah..." seharusnya di-italic-kan, karena merupakan kata/kalimat asing. Dan "Miss..." juga lho. Btw, waktu saya lihat kalimat ini:

"... Woaah,sey kamu perancang busana sekarang?" Seharusnya setelah koma, dispasi, dan nama orang, gelar, kota, dll harus di-kapitalisasi-kan.

"Auuucch! Hungary it's hurt!" ucapku kesakitan karena pukulan Hungary di kepaku

("Auuuch! Hungary, it hurts!" ucapku kesakitan karena pukulan Hungary di kepalaku. (Ingat! "It" itu merupakan to be singular, jadi sama seperti he/she, pada kata sifat (adj) diberi tambahan "s/es".))

"Dawn you!" Arthur memeganggi kepalanya kemudian menatapku

((Apakah yang benar adalah yang ini?) "Damn you!" Arthur memegangi kepalanya kemudian menatapku.)

A lil' info, kalau kata asing digabungkan dengan imbuhan Bahasa Indonesia, sebaiknya seperti ini:

Meng-'hack' (kata yang dikutip, di-italic-i), meng-'interview' (kalau Indonesia-nya'kan "mewawancarai"), dll.

But overall, keep up the good job making a (really) crack pair fic. XD (Seychelles/USA? Crack pair indeed!) Rare sekali! Karena rata-rata yang di-pair-kan dengan Sey itu UK dan France. Dan USA paling sering di-pair-kan dengan UK, France, Canada (incest), dll. 'w')/

Okay, saya selesai dengan bacotan saya yang 'never-ending' ini... xD

Best regards,

/

Terima kasih sekali anda benar-benar sangat dan amat membantu sekali,sungguh tadi saya gak nyadar bahwa 'w dan 'm jadi tertukar. Info-info anda sangatlah membantu saya dalam penulisan XDD

Saya sangat suka saat ada yang (me-review) seperti ini,ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya menurut saya typo yang ada di sini banyak loh setelah di cek en ricek lagi XDDD

But overall, keep up the good job making a (really) crack pair fic. XD (Seychelles/USA? Crack pair indeed!) Rare sekali! Karena rata-rata yang di-pair-kan dengan Sey itu UK dan France. Dan USA paling sering di-pair-kan dengan UK, France, Canada (incest), dll. 'w')/ / :D kelihatan sekali sangat crack pair

Salam Hormat

Sakka

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki 3/24/13 . chapter 3

HAHAHA! LUCU BGT! Arthur sbgtuny amat dh sm Nesia! tp update A.S.A.P! HARUS! jgn lupa lemonny y #plak# & sy vote UKNes!

/ Anda benar-benar ingin sekali saya membuat eeekkkkm lemon ? Jujur saya kenapa ya yang menjurus lemon harus proses dulu satu persatu mungkin difikiran saya sekarang lemon bagusnya di tempat akhir-akhiran ya saat UK benar-benar mengingginkannya dan bukan bermain-main dengan Nesia yang sekarang si UK sangat berambisi dengan Seychelles #DorTembakArthur - ngacir ke ruang ICU XDD

Salam Hormat

Sakka


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Pairing: Parallel Nations **

**Rating: Mungkin M ?**

**Genre : Drama/Friendship**

**Warning:OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK,Mungkin akan membuat kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author kaga jelas,Romace pasti gak kerasa meresap menjiwai,Drama yang begitu banyak,persahabatan yang memuakan. Jika anda membaca ini hargailah penulis jika tidak menghargai penulis anda jangan membaca cerita penulis yang aneh dan ga jelas. Ini adalah cerita sebuah permainan Date or Ditch2. Perhatian jangan membaca sesuai umur you know that! This's rated M orang yang masih di bawah umur tidak boleh membacanya jika anda membacanya sungguh itu dosa kalian mungkin saja penulis menuliskan hal-hal yang khusus dewasa.**

**Ket :**

'**Kalimat dalam hati'**

"**Kalimat langsung"**

_Happy Reading!~_

Semua kejadian kemarin yang _super_ _drama_ yang membuat sang personifikasi Indonesia Kirana Kusnapharani perasaannya sungguh kacau dari kesal,jengkel,tersipu,senang,jail dan semacamnya semua bercampur aduk karena Kirana sedang dipermainkan ah—sebenarnya sih bukan tetapi hanya permainan syuting Hungary dan atasannya yakni penulis yang ngarang seenaknnya untuk banyak berperan dalam pasangan yang sebenarnya Kirana cinta mati sama Alferd dan begitu sebaliknya akan tetapi Alferd dicampakan oleh Nesia yang ditinggal begitu saja di Amerika karena Nesia ada urusan yang sangat penting di negerinya sehingga _President_ Indonesia kewalahan menanggapi anak buahnya yang berkerja seenaknya memakan uang rakyat, sedangkan Arthur adalah orang yang Nesia anggap sebagai manusia terlicik yang pernah ada di dunia begitu pula alis tebalnya yang _abnormal_ melebihi manusia lainnya dan Arthur diperankan untuk sangat berambisi pada Seychelles wanita yang terpopuler untuk ciptaan pakaian-pakaiannya dikalangan masyarakat dunia akan tetapi saat Arthur di usia remaja menuju kedewasaan maksudnya di saat umur 17 tahun semenjak kenal dengan Nesia yang unik mempunyai kelebihan yang sama dengannya dengan mempunyai teman-teman dunia lain dan kekuatan sihir hitam maupun putih kemudian Arthur mulai tertarik kepada wanita tersebut akan tetapi sayangnya Nesia sudah memiliki gebetan baru jelas sekali dia senang berkencan dengan Alferd sahabat Arthur sendiri begitu sakit hatinya melihat mereka berdua dan akhirnya Arthur pun berambisi dengan Seychelles dan ternyata diam-diam Seychelles menyukai Arthur tetapi ia mengatakan sebaliknya dan akhirnya berkata Alferd lah yang ia sukai sedangkan Alferd sendiri di dalam hati menyukai Nesia wanita yang aktif dan Seychelles hanyalah peganti sakit hatinya karena Nesia meninggalkannya begitu saja sendiri di Amerika dan tanpa mengirim surat atau berkata putus atau menelphonenya dan dalam cerita ini bias saja hal terbalik akan terjadi dan memulai hubungan yang serius bukan permainan mereka berempat lagi sepertinya semua sudah tersebut kecuali Francis sama Alice? Ah benar mereka mah sebenarnya saling suka akan tetapi Francis saja tidak menyadari perasaan dirinya sendiri malah Francis mah suka sekali menggoda tetapi mengapa jika di depan Alice ia tidak menggodanya akan tetapi ia sayang dengan tulus, a—h Netherland! Pokoknya Lolicon hanya ingin balikan sama Nesia atau Indo sang saudara kembarnya yaah walaupun ia suka sesama

.

.

.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**London**

.

.

.

"_Camera oke ready,take f__our__!Action!"_

Satu hari telah berlalu di kota London pagi yang berkabut ini sekitar pukul setengah lima Nesia terbangun dan mulai membereskan kamar tidurnya yang sedikit berantakan,kemudian Nesia mulai beraktivitas di kamar mandi setelah berpakaian rapih dan memakai jas wanita berwarna creammy yang cocok untuk kulitnya yang kuning langsat itu dengan rambut yang digelung dan diberi hiasan bunga anggrek membuat Nesia cantik dan modis kemudian Nesia keluar dari kamarnya menuju jalanan London yang berkabut untuk mencari makan karena sekarang sudah pukul enam libih lima belas yang artinya bagi Nesia untuk mencari udara segar dan menjernihkan pikiran juga sekalian mencari restoran yang khas Indonesia namun Nesia tidak menemukan satu pun makanan yang ia sukai

"Hallo,saya Kirana Kusnapharani bisa saya bantu?" ucap Nesia yang menganggat telephon dari entah siapa

"Nona Kirana,mohon maaf anda bisakah kembali ke _Apartement Contemporary Baker Residence Sun Valley _ada yang inggin bertamu dengan anda" ucapnya salah seorang petugas

"Baiklah terimakasih. Saya akan segera kembali" kemudian Nesia menutup gagang telephonenya dan kembali ke _Apartement Contemporary Baker Residence Sun Valley _dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin Nesia benar-benar kedinginan dan lapar mencari makanan untuk perutnya yang berdemo inggin makan!Makan saja. Nesia mempercepat langkah kakinya yang sekarang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal sementaranyanya itu sekitar sepuluh langkah lagi Nesia akan sampai dan bertemu siapakah tamunya tersebut, kemudian Nesia menuju petugas informasi untuk mencari siapakah orang itu datang pagi-pagi menemuinya

"Nona ditunggu diruangan kamar nona, katanya dia sangat ingin membicarakan hal yang penting" ucap petugas tersebut "Ah nona katanya ini bunga umm—anggrek untuk anda" lanjut petugas tersebut

"Terimakasih atas informasinya" kemudian dengan hati yang penasaran Nesia bergegas menuju kamarnya sambil membawa bunga anggrek sampai ke pot-potnya

.

.

.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**London**

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Nesia memasuki kamarnya yang bernomor sembilan tersebut, setelah itu Nesia menaruhkan bunga anggrek tersebut di meja ruang tamu akan tetapi yang dilihat sekeliling tidak ada orang terkecuali kamar mandi Nesia tersebut sedang di pakai seseorang yang akan menemui Nesia.

( Nesia POV )

Aku merasa khawatir kalau yang akan menemuiku itu adalah kepala tulip atau pun si alis tebal, memang aku khawatir jika ada kepala tulip itu akan menyerangku lagi tetapi aku rasa bukanlah si kepala tulip yang datang, biasanya Willem memberikan aku bunga tulip tapi ini bunga anggrek, bunga nasional negeriku sendiri aku yakin seratus persen pastilah bukan Willem yang datang! Tapi kalau alis tebal bagaimana? Biasanya kan dia yang licik itu tidak memberikan bunga anggrek, a—h jangan-jangan Indo (Anggara) Datang menemuiku? Apa si Francis ya eeh—tapi kan dia biasanya mawar merah.

Merasa khawatir tingkat tinggi,aku mondar mandir memikirkannya kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu,sungguh ya jika itu kakak ku yang datang mengapa tidak memberi tahuku sebelumnya apa jangan-jangan ada yang gawat di tanah air sampai-sampai Anggara datang menjemputku? Aku merasakan keduamataku ditutup oleh entah siapa, kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada orang tersebut

"Umm—siapa?" tanyaku ragu-ragu

"Hey,cobalah ingat-ingat suaraku. _I'm yours__, __hero_!" ujarnya

"_Huh?!_" ucapku "Umm—kau—kau Al—ferd..." lanjutku kemudian mengigit bibir bawahku

"Yeaah!Benar, hey—hey Kirana ada apa dengan mukamu?" ujar Alferd itu sembari duduk disebelah ku dengan mukanya yang tetap polos dan lumayan ganteng itu "Kirana,kau tahu kan kalau _hero_ ini benar-benar—" ucap Alferd terputus

"Benar-benar?" aku mengulangi perkataannya karena heran apa yang akan Alferd katakan padaku,yah aku sungguh mengharapkannya lagi tapi—Seychelles, kulihat Alferd mengisyaratkan agar mendekat padanya dan tentu saja aku menurutinya sehingga kami benar-benar berpelukan, Alferd memeluk ku sanggat erat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menolak pelukannya yang hangat akan tetapi aku tidak membalas pelukannya itu, tanganku hanya diam saja karena ragu

"Kirana,kau pasti dingin berada di luar maka dari itu sang _hero_ ini menghangatkanmu" ujarnya di telinga kanan "Kirana..." ujarnya lagi dengan nada melembut yang masih berpelukan kepadaku

"I—iya Al,ada apa?" tanyaku gugup

"Kirana,apakah engkau masih ingat kejadian saat kita di perpustakaan itu?" ujarnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya padaku

"Hmm... Tentu saja,kau mengganggu aku saat membaca. Selalu saja membawakan hamburger untukku yang pastinya Al tahu betul bahwa aku tidak menyukai makanan itu"

"Kirana.." ujarnya lagi dengan suara kegelisahan

"Hmm..?" ucapku yang pasti dia akan tahu ucapanku itu

"Kirana..?" ujarnya lagi yang masih memelukku

"Alferd,ada apa?" tanyaku kemudian akhirnya kedua tanganku membalas pelukannya

"Apakah Kirana Kusnapharani masih memahami perasaanku ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Hmm,tentu saja seperti biasanya" aku sekarang benar-benar merasa iba melihat sikapnya yang seperti ini kemudian aku mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan tangan kananku

"Kau,tahu aku dijodohkan oleh Presiden—" belum sempat Alferd menyelesaikannya aku langsung menyambar "Aku tahu,kau jadian dengan Seychelles.." ucapku lembut kepadanya

"Benar,tapi aku hanya saja masih mencintai—" kemudian aku memotongnya lagi "Aku?" ucapku dan Alferd menggangguk

"Tapi maaf Al,aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku sangat meminta maaf padamu"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Maaf sekali lagi Al,aku tak bisa. Dan terimakasih kau telah menghangatkanku dari udara luar yang dingin" kemudian aku melepaskan pelukannya Alferd "Tetapi kita hanya akan menjadi teman selamanya" setelah itu aku berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanan

"Apakah tidak bisa lebih dari itu?" tanyanya

"Tentu tidak bisa,kita hanya berteman saja. Maaf Alferd aku tidak bisa" kemudian aku tersenyum dan tetap mengulurkan tanganku, akan tetapi Alferd memelukku lagi dan kemudian beralih ke leherku dan menghisapnya

"Al-ferd! Ber—hen-ti!" ucapku dasar aku ini memang _sensitive_ banget deh kalo di serang di leher terlebih dahulu

"Sekali ini saja,aku sangat ingin mengecupmu saja di leher seperti biasanya" ia mengecup,kemudian mengigit-gigitnya sampai merah dan membekas

'Sumpah aku benar-benar gak tahan kalau di serang di leher itu benar-benar geli dan bisa-bisa aku mengeluarkan suaraku!Cepatlah Alferd F Jones BODOH!' ucapku dalam hati

Aku merasakan tangan-tangan Alferd melepaskan jasku dan menyentuh leherku lagi, kemudian dia mendorongku ke sofa itu lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut sungguh aku gak tahan dan akhirnya aku mengeluarkan erangan dari bibir kecilku "Ahhhnnmmmpp, Al—ferd"

"Ucapkan namaku sekali lagi—Kirana" saat mengucapkan namaku ia berbisik di teling kiriku kemudian mengigitnya lalu menjilatinya setelah itu menuju leherku lagi membuat _kissmark_ banyak tak lama kemudian tangan-tangannya membuka ikatan dalaman yang aku kenakan khusus untuk wanita, aku tersentak kaget sepertinya Alferd mulai berbahaya maka dari itu aku mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari sofa setelah itu aku membenarkan pakaianku yang sudah miring-miring dan berantakan kemudian berdiri memberikan hawa-hawa kematian kepada Alferd

"ALFERD F JONES!" kemudian teman-teman dunia lain aku berdatangan menakuti Alferd yang ketakutan dan akhirnya pergi dari apartemenku, sungguh mengapa adengan-adengan ini membuatnya terlebih berlebihan begitu sampai sang pemangsaku benar-benar bergairah, sialan untung saja sisi _yandere_ menyelamatkanku dari makhluk-makhluk bejat! Siapa yang akan menyentuhku pasti akan ada akibatnya,dia pasti akan sakit di malam hari selama seharian penuh! Sungguh-sungguh aku mulai meracik dan menyantetnya,semua pria itu akan merasakan akibatnya! Tunggu saja jika aku kembali ke tanah air.

Aku mengeluarkan hawa unggu ku yang kemudian lepas kendali,fikiranku benar-benar gelap semua serba hitam,mataku terasa benar-benar terbakar akan amarah kemudian rambut-rambutku terurai seperti terkena angin yang hebat semua benda berbahan kaca yang ada di sekitarku pecah menjai pecahan yang kecil hingga kaca apartemen pun pecah dengan hebatnya sampai-sampai orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara tersebut sangat terkejut dan melihat apartemen yang aku tinggali untuk sementara, aku sungguh tidak biasa menahan emosiku yang memuncak saat ini semua yang aku lihat hanyalah bayangan-bayangan hitam yang menghantui semua kamar nomor sembilan ini. Sekarang aku tidak biasa mengendalikan emosiku ini,aku ingin membunuh orang-orang yang telah menyakitiku, bayang-bayang masa lalu masih teringat jelas akan semua rakyatku mati terbunuh dengan kejamnya, mereka disiksa, dipekerja dengan paksanya semua ketidak adilan ini membuatku goncang.

'Nesia,sayangku…' kudengar suara orang tuaku memanggil namaku dengan lembut

'Ibu Nusan? Ayah Tara… Nusantara orang tuaku tercinta' ucapku sembari menangis

'Nesia,anakku jangan menangis' ucap ibu dengan suara yang samar-samar

'Nesia,sini ibu ajari menari' ucap ibu kemudian aku menutup mataku sembari berdiri dengan tenangnya, aku melihat semua masa kecilku yang bahagia. Ayah-Ibu dan Kakak Indo tersenyum hangat padaku disaat kami bermain-main di pantai sedangkan ibuku membarikan rangkaian berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh di negaraku, ibuku memberikannya kepadaku dan akhirnya kami melihat matahari yang akan terbenam di pantai kuta Bali. Tak terasa hatiku luluh dan aku duduk di lantai kemudian menangis karena meluapkan semua rindu yang ada

"Astaga!Nesia,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang lelaki yang memegang pundak mungilku akan tetapi aku tetap menangis tak menghiraukannya

"Nesia!Kau harus sadar, Nesia!Nesia!" aku mendengar lelaki itu terus menerus memanggil namaku sampai akhirnya panggilan itu melemah dan hilang semuanya putih,yang aku lihat semuanya putih bersih juga aku tidak mendengar suara-suara keributan apa pun semuanya tenang tanpa suara dan hening sekali disini nyaman tidak ada yang membuatku kesal

**TBC  
(To be Countinue...)**

**Tinggalkan jejak **

**(Review!Don't be silent reader)**

Hey Readers maaf banget Sakka lupa kata sandi akun sendiri juga sepertinya ini terlalu sedikit untuk chapter 4 XD semuanya semoga chapter yang baru keluar ini bermakna (yang akhir-akhirnya) Apakah mengerti maksudnya ya? Hahaha #GarukGarukRambut

Oke, Readers gimana kalau kita menebak-nebak kejadian selanjutnya yang dialami Kirana ini apakah dia benar-benar akan meninggal dan menemui orang tuanya di surga yang akhirnya membuat negaranya begitu sangat kacau balau karena kehilangan setengah kekuatan dari Nesia hilang yang ada hanya Indo yang akan memimpin negaranya

Sedangkan dan apakah Nesia akan..…..

Hei-hei bagaimana kalau Readers aja yang memberikan insfirasi ? Yuk Review langsung aja :D tapi hati-hati dengan hati ya! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Pairing: Parallel Nations **

**Rating: Mungkin M ?**

**Genre : Drama/Friendship**

**Warning:OOC mendewa,ABAL,ABSURD,ANEH,OOT(OUT OF TOPIC),TYPO BANYAK,Mungkin akan membuat kehidupan anda menjadi absurd se absurd absurdnya sang author kaga jelas,Romace pasti gak kerasa meresap menjiwai,Drama yang begitu banyak,persahabatan yang memuakan. Jika anda membaca ini hargailah penulis jika tidak menghargai penulis anda jangan membaca cerita penulis yang aneh dan ga jelas. Ini adalah cerita sebuah permainan Date or Ditch2. Perhatian jangan membaca sesuai umur you know that! This's rated M orang yang masih di bawah umur tidak boleh membacanya jika anda membacanya sungguh itu dosa kalian mungkin saja penulis menuliskan hal-hal yang khusus dewasa.**

**Ket :**

'**Kalimat dalam hati'**

"**Kalimat langsung"**

_Happy Reading!~_

Mengenang chapter yang lalu….

"Astaga!Nesia,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang lelaki yang memegang pundak mungilku akan tetapi aku tetap menangis tak menghiraukannya

"Nesia!Kau harus sadar, Nesia!Nesia!" aku mendengar lelaki itu terus menerus memanggil namaku sampai akhirnya panggilan itu melemah dan hilang semuanya putih,yang aku lihat semuanya putih bersih juga aku tidak mendengar suara-suara keributan apa pun semuanya tenang tanpa suara dan hening sekali disini nyaman tidak ada yang membuatku kesal

.

.

.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**London**

.

.

.

Hari kedua syuting yang berantakan kamar nomor Sembilan itu benar-benar parah sehingga para pembuat film Date or Ditch 2 di tunda sampai Nesia sadar dan mau memerankannya kembali.

"_Cut!Cut!Break time" _suara Elisa personifikasi Hungary berwajah khawatir kepada sahabatnya Kirana Kusnapharani

"Arthur,cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!" ucap Elisa lagi kemudian dengan secepat mungkin Arthur menggendong Nesia berlari menuju kamar apartemen yang bernomor Sembilan kemudian membaringkannya di tempat tidur

"Dan kau Alferd F Jones,hafalkan teks dialog dengan benar tadi itu salah!" ucap Elisa lagi

melihat semuanya kamar disini sungguh berantakan dengan cepat dan tangkas Elisa menelephone pusat petugas yang akan membersihkan semuanya sedangkan dilain tempat tepatnya di kamar nomor Sembilan disana Arthur mencoba untuk memasuki dunia alam tak sadar dengan penuh konsentrasi Arthur mencoba lagi memasuki alam tak sadarnya Nesia agar ia cepat bangun lagi,kemudian dengan sedikit demi sedikit Arthur memasukinya kini Arthur melihat sebuah Negara yang makmur akan sumber daya alam yakni Negara Indonesia dia melihat Kirana berserta saudara kembarnya Anggara juga Nusa dan Tara kedua orang tuanya

Arthur POV

"_Kirana!" ucapku kemudian Nesia menoleh kepadaku dengan wajah yang bertanya-tanya_

"_A—Arthur?" ucapnya keheranan_

"_Kirana…Kusnapharani ekkkkm maksudku Nesia ayo kita pulang!" ucapku tsundere _

"_Heeei,alis tebal ini adalah rumahku! Kau tidak lihat sekeliling eh?" katanya dengan ketus_

"_Nesia,kau tidak ingat dengan kejadian tadi ya?" tanyaku_

"_Heeh? Apa maksudmu Sir Arthur Kirkland?" merasa jantungku tidak kuat dan berdebar dengan cepatnya apakah benar ini adalah tahun saat saya menjajahnya?! Dia memanggilku TUAN?! _

"_Mengapa engkau berkata seformal itu?" ucapku ramah_

"_Sir Arthur,Sir Willem,Sir Antonio kan memperebutkan saya sebagai pelayannya!" serunya kesal_

"_Bukankah,aku telah mengalah kepada Willem untuk mu saja" ucapku datar untuk menengkannya _

"_Eh?Saya tidak mengerti" –Gleeek- 'WHAT THE HELL OF THIS PERSON!'_

"_Bolehkah saya tahu ini tahun berapa ?" tanyaku basa-basi_

"_Sir Arthur kenapa sih kok dari tadi ngawur terus pembicaraannya? Apa Sir Arthur sakit? Ini tahun 1925" _

'_Sungguh,aku pusing berlama-lama memasuki dunia alam bawah sadar Nesia aku gak tahan lagi untuk pergi dari sini kalau tidak aku akan sakit parah' tubuhku lemas kemudian aku berjongkok dan memegang kepalaku yang menahan pusing_

"_Sir Arthur… apakah ada masalah ?" Tanya Nesia yang menghampiriku kemudian ikut berjongkok dan membelai rambut pirangku, ternyata Nesia memang mempunyai sifat yang lembut juga rupanya aku tak heran kalau dia adalah partnerku untuk beberapa tahun oh thanks my king!_

"_Hmmm…Kirana kau harus terbiasa dengan tidak mengucapkan namaku secara formal aku ingin Nesia hanya melihatku seorang sampai hari akhir nanti" apa yang aku bicarakan! I-I-Ini pe—pernyataan _

"_Baiklah,Nesia janji!" ku lihat dia terlihat ceria dengan wajah manis juga chubbynya yang masih kecil itu "Tapi…" Nesia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius_

"_Ada apa Nes?" ucapku heran_

"_U-ummm.. Nesia tidak tahu ada apa tetapi Nesia ingin kakak Arthur memanggilku dengan Kirana ya! Itu namaku ummm… Kirana Kusnapharani!" ucapnya ceria disertai senyuman yang cerah_

"_HAHAHAHA!" aku pun tertawa lepas melihat mimik wajah Nesia yang manis ketika masih kecil itu_

"_Ne-nesia takut…" –DEG- Nesia takut dengan suara tawa bajak laut ku 'Gawat aku lupa'_

"_Eh—maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucapku sembari menenangkan Nesia yang ingin menangis _

"_Maaf ya,maaf! Arthur sangat meminta maaf kepada sang putri alam" ucapku kemudian tersenyum di depannya_

"_Hahahaha!Kak Arthur Haha!" enatah mengapa Nesia tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu _

"_Heeei,Nesia kenapa?" ucapku _

"_Kak sini deh!Sini! Nesia bisikin! Nesia malu kalau berbicara langsung" ucapnya dengan menggemaskan lalu aku menuruti kemauannya aku mendekatkan telingaku kepadanya_

_Kemudian gadis kecil itu membisikan sesuatu yang membuatku bangga,takjub sekaligus tak percaya bahwa gadis itu membuat diriku berdetak _

"_Pssst tahu tidak? Kakak Arthur jika tersenyum sangat menawan loh! Hihihi.. Aku suka kakak!" ucapnya dengan polos dan tersenyum cerah _

"_Hm..Hmm kalau begitu Nesia Kak Arthur pergi dulu!" ucapku ramah kepadanya_

"_Kakak! Mau kemana?" tanyanya polos_

"_Kakak ingin memastikan bahwa gadis yang kakak sayangi itu baik-baik saja" ucapku kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya "Maaf kakak tidak bisa berlama-lama. Sampai jumpa Nesia kecil" aku berdiri setelahnya aku berlari _

.

.

.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**London**

.

.

.

Nesia POV

Badanku benar-benar sakit serasa sampai menusuk tulang aku sungguh pusing tak mampu untuk bergerak banyak, yang terakhir aku ingat adalah aku emosi dengan Alferd yang menyentuh tubuhku dan akhirnya hawa hitam keluar tapi apakah aku mungkin pingsan setelah kejadian itu aku dengar tadi suara ribut-ribut dan suara Arthur. Ee—eeehh! Jangan-jangan Arthur membuatku sadar lebih cepat! AH! Dia memasuki fikiranku dengan teknik magisnya. Aku sedikit demi sedikit membuka mataku dengan perlahan ya memang benar aku sedikit pusing kali ini, aku melihat langit-langit berwarna putih kulihat sekeliling pastilah ini kamar perawatan khusus pantas saja ruangannya begitu nyaman dan rapih sekali eerrr—seperti kamar sendiri saja beberapa menit kemudian aku merasakan tenagaku mulai pulih kembali lalu aku mencoba duduk dan mengambil air mineral yang berada di meja sampingku itu sedikit gerakan lagi aku menggapai minuman itu dan akhirnya aku menggapai apa yang aku inginkan namun ada tangan berkulit putih pucat memegang tanganku sebelu aku meminum air mineral itu

"_Are you alright? Miss Nesia" _Tanya seseorang itu dengan suara beratnya tapi aku masih pusing dengan kepalaku lalu aku langsung menarik tanganku kembali dan kepalaku kupendam dan tangan kiriku memegang dahiku

"_Yeah, _aku hanya perlu istirahat sedikit. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku" kemudian aku menatap wajahnya "Kirkland" ujarku dengan sopan

"_No!_Kau masih sakit aku lihat itu saat engkau menatapku!Hatimu itu masih terluka!Hei! Jangan menunduk begitu bukankah kau itu kuat yang pernah mengalahkanku dengan magismu jadi kenapa sekarang kau lemah!Aku tidak suka kau begitu lemah,lesu begitu! Hei Nesia lagi pula kenapa kau mengeluarkan aura hitam! Tidak kah kau tahu ruangan nomor Sembilan itu hancur!Dan kenapa tidak kau dorong saja si maniak burger" Arthur mengomel-ngomel padaku tak henti-hentinya sampai aku saja terkejut dengan omongannya

"Jeezz, Kau ini bicaralah sesuatu! Jangan hanya menatap ku sepeti itu! Kau bukan Nesia yang biasanya" ujar Arthur yang terlihat marah dan matanya melotot dengan tangannya yang menunjuk diriku sendiri, tapi apakah aku terlihat lemah baginya dengan kondisi yang sekarang ini?

"Hei Nesia,memang benar kau ini terlihat lemah!"

'Hufft,memangnya kau tahu isi hatiku!' aku berujar dalam hati

"Nesia,_I know that! I always see your sickness because already come your mind!"_ ujarnya membuatku ingin berbicara dengannya

"Haaah—baiklah aku mengerti perasaanmu Arthur,jadi tolong kau jangan berteriak dan melototiku seperti itu._Well,_aku tidak apa hanya butuh istirahat" ucapku

"NESIA!Kau tidak mengerti aura hitammu itu tidak stabil!BERBAHAYA!Untukmu juga yang lain" ujarnya

"Hentikan Arthur!Kau membuatku pusing!" aku gak kuat kalau seseoorang membentakku di keadaan seperti ini

"Cish,baiklah tapi aku peringatkan bahwa aura hitammu itu belum sempurna jadi aku mohon kau jaga!" Arthur masih saja membentakku

"Arthur sebaiknya kau—" aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku ia langsung memegang kedua pundakku dengan tangan kekarnya "Ma—mau apa kau?" aku terbelalak melihatnya sebegitu dekat denganku

"Kau ini,jangan lakukan itu lagi…Aku khawatir kau akan hilang.." ujarnya dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar dan meremas pakaianku "Fikirkan rakyatmu Nesia" lanjutnya disertai pelukan hangat yang tak pernah aku tahu kecuali Alferd sahabatnya tapi aku tidak membalasnya karena aku sendiri masih pusing lalu aku merasakan pelukannya melonggar dan akhirnya lepas juga

"Istirahatlah.. Kau masih belum pulih" ujarnya sembari mengacak-acak rambutku kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruangan ini

"Baiklah.." aku melihatnya berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan ini "Arthur!" kataku membuatnya berhenti melangkah kemudian ia berpaling kepadaku aku lihat wajahnya pucat aku tahu pasti dia memasuki alam fikiranku sehingga ia kekurangan _energy _

"_Yes?_" ucapnya

"Bisakah kau panggilkan Alferd kesini"

"Ok" katanya lalu meninggalkan ruangan ini

Tentu saja aku merasa kesal atas tindakan Alferd yang tidak sopan apaan tadi itu! Hah aku tahu dia mencari kesempatan bagaimana pun juga Alferd salah! Dan aku juga merasa bersalah atas kekacauan yang terjadi entahlah sepertinya tadi aku kehilangan kendali sampai-sampai aura hitam ku muncul tapi anehnya tidak bisa dikendalikan olehku tidak seperti biasanya. Ah—Aku tahu! Aku terlalu beremosi nah itulah sebabnya, aku harus istirahat dan menyelesaikan syuting abal-abal dengan cepat aku tidak harus seserius itu menanggapi setiap sentuhan maksudku asalkan itu bukan pelakuan intim ya aku pasti bisa melakuakannya ini,Elisabeth pasti tahu benar mana yang salah dan benar untuk perlakuan seperti itu,aku mulai mengantuk lalu aku menutup mataku perlahan dan istirahat—

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"Silahkan masuk" aku masih terbaring di tempat tidur

"Nesia,saya minta maaf atas kejadian tadi" Alferd terlihat ketakutan melihatku dengan tatapan tajam tentu saja aku masih emosi hal itu

"Ah~ Saya juga meminta maaf atas perlakuan kasarku tadi" aku menjawabnya dengan tenang "Kau tahu,itu tadi saya kaget memperlakukanku seperti itu apakah di negaramu begitukah?" tanyaku sinis

"Maaf saya tak bermaksud seperti itu,tapi bagaimana pun juga negaraku tidak seperti apa yang kau katakan"

"Ahh,begitukah lalu bagaimana cara memperlakukan _ex-girlfriend,if you are in love with that person ?" _Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja tidak lebih kok Alferd hanya saja apa yang akan kau jawab dengan ini

"Ah—itu sepertinya jika yang Nesia katakana seperti yang disyutingkan itu saya benar-benar salah tingkah umm.. sepertinya aku harus makan dulu" ucapnya yang ingin pergi

"Hei!Alferd tak mungkin bukan jika kau salah tingkah apa ada yang salah denganku saat syuting tadi—maksud saya apakah saya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya?" tanyaku selidik

"Waktu saya mendekati Nesia saya hanya bermaksud untuk mencium di bibir saja seperti yang di naskah namun saya merasakan Nesia benar cantik dan ingin menghisap leher dan melumatnya dan menciumnya hingga berbekas dan mengulum bibir yang berwarna merah jambu dan—" aku benar-benar tecekat mendengar perkataannya

"Berhenti! Alferd dan mengapa kau tetap melaksanakannya dasar bodoh!"

"Itu karena…" Alferd melangkah mendekatiku sangat-sangat dekat

" ?" aku merasakan hal ini beerbahaya

"Benar ingin tahu?" Alferd sekarang diatasku ia mengunciku tapi ia tidak memeluku hanya saja ia membuat ruang aku dan dirinya dan masing-masing tangannya berada samping-samping kepalaku tentu saja itu membuat kepalaku berada di tengah dan kakinya berada diantara panggul dan kaki-kakiku yang tertutupi oleh selimut dan wajahnya dekat sekali dengan kuping kiriku. Ya dia berbisik

"Kau,mau apa? Tentu saja" ucapanku sedikit gugup karena tindakannya yang membuatku geli karena hembusan nafasnya berasa di telingaku

"Kenapa? Apakah kau tidak ingat kejadian _meeting word_ itu kemudian ia menatap mataku dengan serius

"Maksudmu kejadian saat aku tidak sengaja menciummu karena jatuh dan berkas-berkasku berserakan di lantai dan kau di bawahku?"

"Ya tentu saja kau membuatku ingin menggodamu,yang aku tahu awalnya aku berfikiran kau adalah wanita yang mengerikan dengan mempunyai banyak teman gaibmu dan kau pernah menyebut temanmu dengan sebutan Kunti setelah itu aku diberi mata baatin dan aku benar-benar takut dengan temanmu tapi setelah kejadian itu aku sadar bahwa kau mempunyai sisi baiknya"

"Baiklah,terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan pernah kau mencintaiku!Dan aku tidak pernah luluh kepada lelaki seperti mu sama saja seperti Willem! Brengsek!" ucapku mantap

"_JERK!JERK!Jer—" _aku mengulangi kata-kata itu sampai membuatnya kesal

"_Hero_ menyukai gadis yang dihadapanku" kemudian aku merasakan _mint kiss_,entahlah Alferd berasa menyegarkan ini bukan rasa burger yang selalu ia makan dan membuat pipinya sedikit _chubby_ tapi ia tak gendut,aku kenal Alferd dia bergitu banyak perang sehingga tubuhnya terbentuk lalu beberapa menit ia melepaskan ciuman itu

"Maaf,Indonesia hanya butuh kerjasama atas negara lain bukan atas percintaan atau pun menyukainya" ucapku

"Baiklah,saya mengerti." Katanya dan kembali membisikan sebuah kalimat "Tapi,aku tetap akan mengajarimu agar tenang dan tidak mengeluarkan hitam,juga apa itu mencintai dan dicintai"

"Tak perlu,hanya saja saya mencintai negaraku sendiri dan bangga untuk Indonesia ku karena bagaimana pun juga saya termasuk dari anggota Indonesia,anak Indonesia juga sebagai Indonesia! Dan saya tidak akan memberikan tanahku hanya untuk bergabung dengan negaramu apakah kau mengerti ucapanku Alferd F Jones"

"Nesia,saya tidak menginginkan tanahmu tenang saja" ucapnya polos

"Jerk, sepertinya aku harus memberi tahu dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Alferd jika kau mau membuat diriku sepenuhnya milikmu itu artinya Negara Indonesia juga milikmu _STUPID!"  
" In your dream sir!" _lanjutku menegaskan

"Ahhh.. pembicaraan ini membuatku lapar" Alferd turun dari kasur "Burgerku kemana? Aku lapar~~" dan akhirnya dia pergi dari kamar ini yang ada hanya aku sendiri dan istirahat

.

.

.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**London**

.

.

.

"Oke,Nesia apa kau baik sekarang?" Tanya Elisa dengan mengetuk—ketukan _fry pan_nya ke meja kayu sembari duduk

"_I'm very well!_ Elisa" ujar gadis bernama Nesia disertai senyuman hangat tropis

"Well,apakah kau siap sobatku?" ucap Elisa

"Baiklah,_I'm ready to do it"_ jawab Nesia

"Oke,Nesia. _Take ready!Camera!Rolling Action!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Nesia.." ujar Alferd

"Ya,ada apa ?" ucap Nesia dengan normal seperti biasanya

"Saya datang kemari hanya untuk memastikan apakah kita masih berteman,karena saat saya bertemu Nesia di pesta perayaan tadi membuatku _annoy _saat bersama Seychelles" ujar Alferd

"Ah—Alferd kita berteman" ujar Nesia lalu tersenyum

"_So,I'm only_ _awkward in there? How cruel"_ ujar Alferd

"_Maybe,_saya di pesta hanya melihat Arthur?" ucap Nesia memancing kecemburuan

"Nesia,_we're trough so much time when sadness and happiness and also we're date many time" _ucap Arthur sembari memegang tangan Nesia

"_Yeah,we're date walk on the beach when sunset_ _and you fell over and then hit me. But I've forgot about it,well we're same thinks?"_ ujar Nesia membalas genggaman tangan Alferd menggenggamnya lebih erat

"_Yeah, _kita berfikiran yang sama oleh karena itu saya memahami perasaanmu_ dear Nesia" _lalu Alferd semakin mengeratkan genggamannya karena merasa ia benar-benar kehilangannya

"Alferd,jangan memaksakan perasaanmu" ujar Nesia sembari melepaskan genggamannya

"Nesia,tapi saya tak bisa. Saya bersama Seychelles sahabatmu sekarang—Oh hei, saya kemari hanya memastikan apakah kita masih berteman bukan?" Tanyanya kepada Nesia

"Ya,kita berteman—" ucap Nesia lirih

"Hei,Nesia _don't cry baby!"_ Alferd memegang leher Nesia yang merasa geli "Nesia,kau sama seperti dulu _if I'm touch this than you're sensitive"_ kemudian Alferd semakin dekat dengan Nesia berbagi kerinduan yang ada mereka saling menatap satu sama lain merasakan hal yang sama dan Alferd sedikit lagi menyentuh bibirnya yang ranum dan saling berbagi tapi nyatanya—_ It's nothing_ mereka terpaksa berhenti bahkan mereka belum melakukannya sedikit lagi Alferd tapi tak terjadi apapun sekarang dan yang hanya bisa memandangi wajahnya saja

TING TONG!TING TONG!

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Alferd yang sedang menatap wajah Nesia

"U—umm…Tunggu di sini " ujar Nesia dan bersiap membukakan pintu apartemennya

"Hei,Nesia cepat bangun sudah siang!" ucap seseorang dibalik pintu yang ternyata adalah Seychelles

"Sey-Seychelles,Alferd bagaimana ini.." ujar Nesia panik

"He-Hei,hei setidaknya kau sembunyikan saya" kata Alferd menenangkan

"Ah—Benar aku harus menyembunyikan,oke ikut aku" lalu Nesia naik ke atas tangga untuk ke lantai dua itu adalah kamar tidur Nesia "Alferd,cepat masuk kan dirimu sendiri" lagi-lagi Nesia terlihat panik

"Masuk? Yang benar? Bolongan mu sempit tahu!" ujar Alferd menolak

"Alferd kumohon cepatlah masuk hanya ini temat yang paling aman" ujar Nesi membantu Alferd memasukan badannya ke bawah tempat tidur

"Nesia kau gila ini sangat sempit" ujar Alferd mendesah kesakitan maklum saja tempat persembunyiannya sempit

"Maaf,saya segera kembali" kata Nesia berlari-lari kecil bersiap membukakan pintu untuk sahabatnya

'CLEK' Pintu terbuka

"Hey,Nesia aku ingin melihat-lihat ruanganmu boleh?" Tanya Seychelles

"Umm.. Bagaimana kalau aku melihat-lihat karya desain pakaianmu,aku sangat tertarik!" ujar Nesia bersemangat

"Hmm,baiklah akan ku tunjukan!" Seychelles pun merespon dengan semangat kemudian mereka pergi kesesuatu tempat yang mereka sebut kantor

.

.

.

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**London**

.

.

.

Nesia POV di Apartemen Nesia setelah melihat-lihat koleksi baju sangat lama

"Aku berbohong pada Seychelles sahabatku sendiri!" aku merasa bersalah mengenai ini

Semoga saja besok Arthur membuatku lebih baik untuk _fakegirlfriend or fakeboyfriend_ sementara waktu untuk merebut kembali apa yang aku mau juga apa yang Arthur Seychelles secepat mungkin aku mengajaknya pergi dari apartemen

Dengan alas an yang masuk akal syukurlah

"Ahhh… Lelah sekali" aku akan benar-benar tidur di kasurku yang nyaman dan memeluk guling juga menyelimuti tubuhku yang dingin membuatku sangat nyaman.

Eh,sepertinya guling yang aku peluk benar-benar tidak nyaman seperti manusia ya manusia lalu aku membuka mataku alhasil yang ku temukan adalah—"A-Alferd kau tak pergi?" yang sekarang aku berposisi memeluknya setelah itu aku reflek menjau darinya turun dari kasur dan membuka selimut "Kau kenapa masih di rumahku!" ucap ku kaget

"Hei _miss_ bukankah tak masalah apakau tak ingat meninggalkanku dibawah kolong kasur selama berjam-jam dan membuatku kedinginan dan akhirnya saya keluar dari kolong kasurmu yang sangat sempit itu dengan susah payah setelah itu aku tidur di kasurmu hanya untuk menghangatkan diri tapi tak lama kemudian saya mencari-cara mu ke seluruh ruangn alhasil tak ada satu pun tanda kehidupan dan akhirnya aku makan malam di rumahmu juga mandi,dan menonton tv lalu tidur lagi ya salahkan saja mengapa apartemen mu itu hanya mmempunyai satu keranjang besar yang memuat dua orang ah ya juga sebelum saya lapar saya mencoba keluar dari aparteman ini alhasil pintunya terkunci dan aku terjebak" ujar Alferd panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan Nesia kenapa ia ada di tempatnya dan yah sekarng aku sadar apa yang baru saja ku lakukan pada pintu keluar itu cukup meyakinkan

"Baiklah,saya lelah jadi ayo keluar. Saya antar" ucapku singkat karena malas menaggapinya itu membuatku lbeertambah lelah

Setelah membukakan pintu keluar tiba-tiba saja Alice datang masuk ke apartemenku

"_Hello,dear Nesia oh! And Alferd?"_ ujar Alice sembari menylangkan kedua tangannya ke dada

"_Bye_ Nesia,umm _bye_ Alice!" ujar Alferd kemudian pegri begitu saja meninggalkan apartemen

"_Oh my,_Nesia apakah kau _playing doctor on the bed?" _ujar Alice dengan sinis

"Hei, Alice itu bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan" ucapku

"_Well,_aku tahu sekarang kau membuat Seychelles keluar dari apartemen mu dengan cepat." Ucap Alice penuh selidik sebagai pembenci

"Tidak,kita hanya berbicara saja" ujarku terus terang

" Benarkah?" sepertinya Alice masih saja belum percaya yah apa boleh buat

"Baiklah,terserah padamu pula ada keperluan apa kemari?" ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Nesia apakah kau mengalihkan pembicaraan ini,yah baiklah semua sudah jelas _oke see you"_ kemudian Alice pergi dengan sendirinya lalu aku menutup pintunya tanpa memmbalas sapaannya ya tentu saja aku benar-benar capek menghadapi makhluk yang satu ini,yah dari pada memikirkannya lebih baik aku tidur saja karena tulang,sendi-sendiku juga ototku merasa lelah

.

.

.

"YEAAAH!Cut kita istirahat!Oke terimakasih semuanya atas kerja kerasnya" ucap Elis dengan toa yang ia pakai

"Ya,terimakasih atas kerja sama semuanya" ujarku lelah

"Oh,ya Nesia kau tahu kau semakin _professional _ caramu bermimik dan bersikap pada actor dan aktris yang lainnya seperti terlihat _real_ _comlikasi _" ucap Elisa tersenyum kepadaku dan memberikanku botol air mineral sedang

**TBC  
(To be Countinue...)**

**Tinggalkan jejak **

**(Review!Don't be silent reader)**


End file.
